De quien fue la culpa
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Dos finales alternos para la culminación de este fic en donde aun nos aferramos a que el amor triunfe entre RxK. Escojan cual es su favorito y mil gracias a todos y todas por haberlo leído.
1. Default Chapter

Kari TK; Este es otro de mis fics ya publicados que algunas de ustedes seguramente ya leyeron pero bueno, quiero publicarlo aquí también, total, habrá quien no lo haya leido y quizas le guste.

CAPITULO I

PROPOSICION IDECOROSA

La casa que los cuatro habían comprado en Japón estaba casi vacía, sólo había en ella un chico rubio sentado en una mecedora frente a la ventana, con la vista perdida, los ojos casi a punto de llorar; había papeles sobre sus piernas, algunas hojas cayeron al suelo. La habitación estaba inundada por una aparente tristeza, se podía respirar el olor a muerte. El jovencito vio entrar a la casa a cierto chico bicolor, trato de controlar las lágrimas; pasó su mano sobre los ojos. Escucho unos pasos acercarse, aun así, no se movió.

Al entrar en la habitación, el ruso no pudo menos que notar, que su joven amigo se encontraba mal, muy mal.

Max – llamo Kai, pero el dueño del nombre no contesto -¡Max! –Alzo la voz - ¿Estas bien?

Al fin, el chico americano volvió el rostro, estaba a punto de quebrarse; basto verlo sólo un instante para saber que algo malo pasaba.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? – se acerco asustado el mayor. Cuando hubo llegado a su lado, el chico rubio rompió en llanto abrazándose a la cintura del ruso– ¡Max! –Kai ya estaba realmente preocupado, no pudo menos que responder el abrazo.

De pronto, algo llamo su atención, ciertos papeles en el regazo de Max. Kai los tomo para verlos más de cerca. Lo que vio allí lo estremeció, sintió como el mundo se le caía a cuestas, no lo podía creer.

Dime que esto no es cierto –dijo como si de una orden se tratara.

Me temo que es verdad –lloraba Mizuhara.

No, no lo creo –la voz de Kai temblaba un poco.

¡Voy a morir Kai! –lloro más fuerte abrazándose del chico mayor.

¡No! Esto no puede ser verdad, estos estudios deben ser de otra persona y no tuyos –Kai trataba, más que de convencer al pequeño, de convencerse a si mismo de que solo se trataba de una equivocación.

Max se separo de Kai al fin – No es un error. Llevo poco más de un año haciéndome estudios; mi madre ha pasado todo este tiempo buscando una cura para mi mal. Pero con esto se acaba todo (sniff)

Judy... ¿Tampoco pudo hacer nada? –Kai estaba angustiado.

No. Mi leucemia esta en la fase final. ¡Sólo me quedan un par de meses de vida! – volvió a romper en llanto.

Kai se sintió muy mal. No podía creer que el tierno, dulce y sobre todo, joven Max, sería cortado de la existencia en plena mocedad. Si había alguien el equipo que pudiera inspirarle algo de ternura, ese era Max.

El chico europeo no pudo menos que tomar entre sus brazos a su convaleciente amigo. No podía hacer más... ¿o sí?

Max... me aflige tanto este dolor –Kai había cedido a las lagrimas también – Si yo pudiera hacer algo por ti –sentía un nudo amargo en la garganta.

Max, que había ocultado su angelical rostro en el pecho de su líder, por fin se asomo.

¿De verdad? ¿Harías algo por mi?- pregunto el rubio tímidamente.

Si en mis manos estuviera el poder de hacerte un bien, ten por seguro que lo haría –Su rostro rígido no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Hay, hay algo que podrías hacer. Algo que me haría muy feliz –sus hermosos ojos azules se agrandaron.

-Dime. Dime que es y con gusto lo haré-

Es... es algo que siempre he deseado. Es algo que quiero hacer realidad antes de... morir –Bajo su triste mirada.

No lo dudes Max. Pide lo que quieras... yo te lo daré –Kai deseaba cumplir el ultimo deseo del angelical Mizuhara.

Esto es muy difícil para mí decírtelo –se sonroja levemente –pero te mentiría si te dijera que no es lo que más deseo en mi corta vida.

¿Qué... Qué es lo que tanto deseas? –Pregunto algo extrañado.

Es algo muy tuyo. Es algo que tu quieres mucho –Max estaba apenado, no podía evitar esconder el rostro.

¿Algo muy mío? ¿Qué podrá ser? –Kai no comprendía a que se refería el americano.

Quiero que sepas que, yo siempre estuve... enamorado de –titubeo- ... enamorado de Rei –al fin confeso.

¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Max?- Kai no sabia con exactitud que era lo que Max quería, pero ya intuía que no sería nada bueno.

Quiero que me concedas... tener una noche con Rei.

FIN CAPITULO


	2. Por un amigo

Kari: Aqui les pongo de una vez el segundo capitulo. No se molesten chicas amantes del KR, las cosas no son lo que parecen, pero como es un fic ya terminado, no lo puedo cambiar, solo espero que os guste y no me maten por ello.

II

POR UN AMIGO

Kai no podía creer lo que Max le estaba pidiendo. No podía creer que Max esperará que el le permitiría tener una noche con su amado Neko-jin. ¿Cómo haría eso? ¡Era imposible!

¡NO! –Contesto rotundamente - ¡Todo menos eso!

Ya lo sabía –sonrió tristemente el rubio- Eso es mucho pedir.

Max yo...

-No te preocupes Kai, comprendo cuanto lo debes de amar, porque yo siento lo mismo por el. Y si estuviera en tu lugar y alguien viniera a pedirme eso, reaccionaría igual que tú.- los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

¡Te juro que lo que más deseo es verte feliz! ¡Haría cualquier cosa para verte reír! Pero por favor, no me pidas eso –Kai lo sentía sinceramente.

Yo te entiendo –dijo suavemente.

Max se recargo en la mecedora, suspiro, volvió a su antigua posición, con la vista perdida, su rostro estaba visiblemente triste. Una vida tan corta, con muchas aspiraciones y sueños; pero sin el tiempo necesario para realizarlos. Kai ya había imaginado que Max sentía eso por Rei, pero nunca estuvo seguro de ello, pues el rubio nunca se quejo. ¡Pobre Max! En su muy joven flor de vida se enamoro sólo una vez, y para su desgracia cuando tuvo la oportunidad, el valor le falto, valor que Kai si tuvo y aprovecho.

¿Qué era una noche? Eso no cambiaría los profundos sentimientos de Kai hacia Rei y viceversa. Rei no tenía porque siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Podría pasar desapercibido en la oscuridad. ¿Podría compartir a su amor con otro? ¿Qué sentiría al tocarlo sabiendo que ya fue de otro? ¿Y si Rei se enterará y entonces se diera cuenta de que a quien realmente quiere es al joven yanqui? ¿Se perdonaría esta decisión?

No había tiempo para contestar todas esas preguntas. La sombra de la muerte se posaba sobre aquella casa. Era el último deseo de un buen amigo. Ver feliz por última vez a Max lo valía todo.

Después de algunos momentos de reflexión, Kai tomo la difícil decisión. Sólo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto, al menos, una vez en su vida.

Acepto –rompió el silencio llamando la atención de Mizuhara.

¿EH? - Max estaba un poco confundido.

Te concederé una noche. Aprovéchalo bien, porque nunca más volveré a permitirlo –Dicho esto Kai salio de la habitación.

Gracias, amigo –Max se sonrió.

¡Ya basta Takao! Si te sigues comiendo las manzanas no habrá suficientes para el pay –Rei regañaba al moreno porque desde que salieron del supermercado no paraba de robarle las manzanas de la bolsa, aprovechando que el chino tenía las manos ocupadas pues, venia cargando todas la bolsas del mandado.

Ve lo por el lado bueno viejo, entre menos manzanas comas, menos vas a engordar –se excuso Kinomiya atragantándose con una manzana.

¿A quién quieres engañar? Las frutas no engordan. ¡Ya basta pequeño tragón! –le dio un manazo a Takao cuando este estaba por robar otra manzana.

¡Tengo hambre Rei! –se quejo

¿Cómo es eso posible si te comiste una hamburguesa en el supermercado? –

¡Eso fue solo un tentempié! –dijo cuando ya iban entrando en la casa.

¡Chicos! ¡Ya volvimos! –anuncio su llegada el chino. Se sentaron a la mesa, comieron y poco después cada cual subió a su propia habitación. (Si, esta vez ya no había que compartir el cuarto) Takao estaba muerto de cansancio, así que fue el primero en subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, seguido de Rei. Max se rezago un poco junto con Kai.

Cuanto antes termine esto, mejor. Prepárate, esta será tu noche. Sólo asegurare de tener bien apagadas las luces para que no se de cuenta –dijo Kai sin voltear a ver al rubio.

Si. Pero, ¿y Takao? – pregunto preocupado porque el moreno se diera cuenta.

No te preocupes por el. Yo me lo llevaré a casa de su novia –el bicolor se adelanto al subir las escaleras.

Kai –lo llamo en voz baja para que Rei no escuchará –No le digas a nadie de mi enfermedad. No quiero que me tengan lastima. –el rostro se le volvió a ensombrecer. Kai, se quedo un poco aturdido mientras el otro entro en su habitación.

Cuando por fin reacciono el ruso, continuo su camino hacia su propio cuarto, pero al pasar frente la puerta de Rei, una mano lo jalo hacía adentro.

SHHH! –Le dijo Rei a Kai poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios y guiñándole un ojo –No quería que se dieran cuenta de tu secuestro. Te quiero para mi solo esta tarde.

Kai sonrió un poco. Ambos fueron a acostarse a la cama, Rei apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kai. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca, sentir sus respiraciones a la par. Sentir que eran uno solo. Kai por su parte acariciaba el cabello negro de Neko-jin, no podía evitarlo, le fascinaba hacer aquello. Solo lo apesadumbrada pensar en esa noche. No quería que llegara. Hubiese deseado que el día durara para siempre y nunca tener que separarse de la persona que más amaba.

¿Rei? –pregunto en voz baja.

MMM –fue lo único que contesto el chino.

Kai no supo que decirle. Había tanto de que hablar, pero en aquellos momentos, solo la imagen de agradecimiento de Max aparecía en su mente.

¿Qué pasa Kai? –pregunto Rei al notar que su ruso no decía nada.

Eh? , nada, nada –simulo una sonrisa.

¿Querías decirme algo? –volvió a preguntar.

Solo quería decirte que... nunca olvides que te amo –lo beso en la frente y luego lo abrazo –Ahora, duerme un rato.

Si – se acurrucó el gatito en los brazos del gran Hiwatari – Kai...

MMM...

Yo también te amo –le confirmo Rei.

-Lo se –

Aquellas palabras le dieron las fuerzas necesarias para poder pasar la noche, para poder resistir el enorme dolor que estaba sintiendo en el corazón. Sólo esperaba no causarle ningún daño a su amado neko-jin.

El Sol se fue poniendo, los rayos dorados, justo como los ojos de Rei, se fueron transformando en unos rojizos, en anaranjados, en violetas. Lo que tanto temía Kai, estaba por suceder. La horrorosa noche estaba haciendo acto de presencia. ¡Que irónico! Siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, había amado la noche, adoraba la oscuridad, las estrellas, la luna creciente; todo ello habían supuesto para el, un refugio cuando era niño, también lo fue cuando comenzó a sentir aquellas cosquillas en el estomago cada vez que veía a Rei. De hecho, la sombras de la noche le habían dado el valor para declararle su amor a su compañero, y la luz de la luna había contemplado la alegría que sintió cuando Rei lo acepto.

Ahora, era la noche, la oscuridad, lo que tanto odiaba y aborrecía.

Por fin se oscureció, el cuarto estaba en penumbras. Pero el ruso bien podía distinguir el objeto de su amor, dormido a su lado, con las manos entre lazadas frente a su pecho. Kai sabia que era la hora de marcharse. Se levanto. Rei, al sentir alejarse el calor del cuerpo de Kai, a un dormido se acerco buscando ese calor. Hiwatari lo cubrió con su bufanda, el neko sonrió al sentir la suavidad de la misma. Un último beso en los labios y Kai salio de la habitación.

FIN

Kari K: Forgive me! So sorry! Gomen nasai! Lo siento fans de Kai, de Rei y de Max, espero puedan perdonarme.


	3. El engaño

Kari TK: Gracias chicas por leer mi fic, a Ishida Rio (¿Lo de Ishida tiene algo que ver con Yamato?) a Skarlet-neko-jin, ja ja, tienes razón, Rei es un Neko, pero, que quieres, se me fue ese pequeño detalle; y a Galy, gracias porque te has dado el tiempo de leer mis escritos de verdad muchas gracias. Para ustedes aquí esta el tercer capitulo, que esto todavía no se acaba, Kudosai, no me vayan a matar por lo que sigue...

III

EL ENGAÑO

Kai se dirigió al cuarto de Takao, este estaba dormido y no importándole al desconsiderado dueño de Dranzer, lo despertó.

¿Qué... Qué pasa? –preguntaba el moreno aun adormilado

Vamonos –respondió

¿Irnos? ¿A dónde si ya es de noche? Por cierto ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro? ¿A caso hubo un apagón? –

No hagas preguntas y vamonos –le arrojo el chaleco rojo y la gorra.

¿A dónde quieres ir?-

Necesito preguntarle algo a tu novia –

¿Ahora? ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?-

No. Levántate ya –

No bromees y déjame dormir –se volvió a acomodar.

Ya te dije que me vas a acompañar – le dijo ya exasperado jalándolo de la camisa.

¡Ya no puede uno dormir en esta casa! ¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos! – dijo muy molesto por la interrupción de su sueño.

Después de que salieron de la habitación. Kai toco suavemente en la puerta de Max...

Max, Takao y yo vamos a salir un rato. Si Rei despierta, dile que volveremos en la mañana.

¡¿En la mañana?! – sorprendido el moreno

Si – contesto Kai y se lo llevo prácticamente arrastrándolo.

Cuando hubieron salido de la casa los otros dos, Max no perdió tiempo y salio de su habitación para entrar en la de su, hasta ahora, amigo. Cobijado por las sombras de la noche entro sigilosamente en el cuarto de Rei. De inmediato lo distinguió acostado en la cama, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana dejaba entre ver los sensuales rasgos felinos del neko. Max se aproximo, corrió las cortinas para quedar en una completa oscuridad. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, justo al lado del chino. El corazón del rubio estaba acelerado, era su primera vez, y sería con la persona con quien siempre había soñado... Rei.

Poso su mano sobre las caderas del chino, comenzó a acariciar su espalda también. Rei al sentir el contacto suave y delicado, ronroneo. Max de momento se asusto, pero al notar que aquello parecía gustarle al pelinegro continúo con su exploración.

¿Kai? – Por fin despertó Rei

Max, se puso muy nervioso. No podía contestar, de lo contrario el chino se daría cuenta y lo echaría de la habitación. Esta era su única oportunidad de hacer realidad su sueño. No podía fallar.

Kai ¿eres tú? – el chino llamaba a su amor.

Aja... –fue lo único que pudo decir Max. Agravo la voz para despistar al otro.

Oh! ¡Kai! –se sonrió el dueño de Drigger, que se incorporo y abrazo a la silueta que tenía en frente. Comenzó a besarlo dulcemente primero, más intensamente después, creyendo que era el ruso bicolor. Max se sentía en medio de un sueño, al fin haría realidad su más grande deseo... tener a Rei.

La temperatura fue en ascenso y ambos comenzaron a explorar sus cuerpos. Se sentía tan bién, el engaño era dulce, muy dulce. Rei tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a desvestir al otro. Max, que era primerizo, dejaba que Rei hiciera lo suyo.

Las veces anteriores Kai era siempre el que tomaba el mando, por lo que esta sumisión le pareció un cambio agradable a Rei, ahora podría demostrarle a su ruso, cuanto lo amaba. Rei acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo del otro. El aroma era diferente, más dulce, y la actitud más tranquila. Podía sentir un cuerpo algo rígido, nervioso debajo del suyo, era muy extraño. Al besar aquel cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, noto que ese cuerpo era más frágil, más delicado, era muy pequeño para ser el de Kai.

Detuvo su camino. Había algo extraño y hasta ahora se estaba dando cuenta. A tanteos llevo su mano hasta prender la lámpara de noche. Quería saber que persona malvada ocupaba el lugar de Kai.

¡No lo hagas!-grito Max al tiempo que Rei encendía la lámpara.

Pero fue demasiado tarde

Rei: ¿MAX?

FIN DE CAPITULO

"""

Kari TK: El fic continua....


	4. Esto no me lo esperaba

IV

ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA

Ahí, contemplo aun entre sus bien formados brazos, la figura de Max. Se veía tan indefenso, más tierno de lo normal. Sus enormes ojos azul claro mirándolo tímidamente, sus mejillas blancas estaban completamente ruborizadas, esos mechones de rubio cabello, mojados por el sudor, su respiración agitada y sus pequeños labios rosados eran tan... deseables.

"Yo..." –estaba nervioso el menor- "Yo..." –no sabia que inventar, estaba tan nervioso, no solo porque hacia unos momentos Rei lo estaba tocando, sino también por haber sido descubierto.

No encontraba excusa alguna para defenderse. Después de todo, era algo que tanto había deseado. Ya no podía seguir ocultando la gran pasión que sentía hacia Rei.

"Lo siento..." –Fue lo único que dijo.

"Tu, ¿Sabías que estabas conmigo?" –pregunto muy extrañado el chino.

"Si. Lo sabia" – apenado lo reconoció - "Yo... quería estar contigo" – Max ya sólo esperaba el momento en que Rei lo botará de su habitación y de su vida. Todo se había acabado para Max antes de tiempo.

Al verlo tan arrepentido, tan indefenso, tan tierno, tan sumiso; algo pasó por la mente de Rei que hizo desear a ese pequeño rubio. Max era tan hermoso a la media luz que despedía la lámpara. Se veía tan... suculento, delicioso y apetecible. Kon no lo dudo más, y en vez de echar a Max, continúo con lo suyo como si nada hubiera pasado. Quería disfrutarlo, tenerlo para sí, poseerlo hasta el final. Terminaría lo que había empezado.

Max por su parte, estaba confuso. Había estado seguro de que si Rei se enteraba lo odiaría, lo despreciaría y aborrecería. El chino siempre fue un hombre leal. Y se veía tan enamorado de Kai. ¿Sería esto bueno o malo? Pues si Rei se hubiera tragado el cuento creyendo que el era Kai, de seguro sus expresiones de cariño hubieran sido más intensas, más explosivas, más extremas; pero ahora que estaba conciente que a quien estaba haciendo suyo era al rubio, lo más probable es que lo viera como un juguete, solo un objeto con el cual el neko satisfaría su deseo.

Pero Max estaba equivocado, de hecho, debía saber que Rei era muy apasionado en todo lo que hacía, y esta vez, no sería la excepción.

"¿Sabes por qué Kai vino a quedarse?" –pregunto Hilary a su recién novio Takao.

" ¡Que voy a saber qué es lo que pasa por la mente loca del ruso! Me levanto como a las nueve de la noche y me dijo que tenía algo que decirte, algo que no podía esperar" –susurraba el moreno a la chica, mientras observaban a Kai parado frente a la ventana con la vista totalmente perdida.

"Que raro. No ha dicho nada desde que llegaron. Iré a preguntarle" –Se acerco la castaña, pero se detuvo cuando noto que Kai estaba llorando, una lagrima resbalaba por su aterciopelada mejilla. Algo no andaba bien, pero tuvo miedo de preguntar por lo que opto por dejarlo solo.

Kai por su parte, se atormentaba pensando en que ese rubio estaría tocando a su neko-jin. Se sentía tan mal, que era como si a el lo estuvieran violando. Como si le estuvieran quitando lo más preciado que jamás había tenido. Pero no podía culpar a Rei, el inocentemente se quedo dormido a su lado sin saber que era lo que el bicolor y el yanqui planeaban. También se sentía muy mal porque, desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre se consideró una persona egoísta, y menos que cualquier otra cosa, el deseaba compartir a su Rei; pero sabía que era el último deseo de su joven amigo. Después de todo, cuando Max... se fuera, el chino sería absolutamente suyo para siempre. Podía hacer un esfuerzo por aguantar su dolor, su orgullo, y regalarle una noche de felicidad a Mizuhara. Aun con todo, existía una luz de esperanza de que, si Rei se daba cuenta, el juego de Max acabaría.

A la mañana siguiente, Rei se despertó con un nuevo acompañante. El yanqui estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, tenía un rostro angelical. Su rubia cabeza estaba apoyada en el brazo del chino, y una ligera sonrisa a pareció en sus pequeños y rosados labios. Esos labios que la noche anterior habían enloquecido al pelinegro. Podía verlos todo el día y siempre sentiría el deseo de probarlos.

Al fin se levanto despacio para no despertar al pequeño. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, se puso los boxers y el pantalón.

"¿Rei?" –preguntaba un soñoliento Max.

El dueño del nombre volteo a verlo – "No quise despertarte" –su voz era suave pero fría.

El rostro del yanqui se entristeció.

"Perdóname por lo de ayer. Pero no puedo lamentarlo, porque es algo que siempre había querido hacer y... "–fue interrumpido cuando buscaba dar una explicación.

"Y yo no te reclamo nada –intervino Rei –lo que paso anoche fue porque yo también quise" –volvió su rostro al frente.

Max sonrió y lo abrazo por la espalda, eso muy a pesar suyo, le gusto a Kon. Este último se levanto de la cama se puso su camisa china y se peino.

"Voy a salir" –le dijo al menor cuando ya estaba por abrir la puerta.

Max se levanto de la cama de prisa notando la clara preocupación de su "amigo". Tomo el rostro de Rei entre sus manos y lo beso tiernamente.

"No te preocupes –le sonrió –Kai no se enterará de esto nunca" –dicho eso, lo dijo salir.

FIN CAPITULO

Perdónenme las fans de KaixRei (y vaya que yo soy una de ellas) pero esto se va a poner bueno.


	5. El dia después de anoche

Garcias chicas por todos sus comentarios (me alegra que nadie me haya querido matar hasta ahora)

A **Galy** muchas gracias por tus reviews y por tomarte la molestia de leer mis fics.

A Ishida Rio, de igual forma, gracias. A **HIO**, espero que continues leyendo. A **Xikia**, tienes razon, la trama es muy simple, es solo que en este fic quise tomar solo las reacciones y los sentimientos, de hecho, soy muy mala para eso de las beybatallas por lo que por lo regular me enfoco en las relaciones personales. **Shizu-sama**, yo también soy fan de esta pareja, es Kawaii, pero algo que creo todos debemos reconocer es que las historias no son siempre cuentos de hadas en donde la chica bella y sufrida es la buena del cuento, todos (al menos eso es lo que pienso) tenemos algo de maldad, es decir, que nos equivocamos, no siempre son los demás quienes estan mal, como sea, no te preocupes, que esta pareja debe aprender a superar sus problemas.

**Annya Hiwatari**, (Oops, la primera amenaza) Te digo igual que a Shizu-sama, debemos darle tiempo a este par para que fortalezca su relacion, ya conocen el dicho "Lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte".

**Lucy Kusnetzov Kon**, gracias por leer, por cierto, por ahí lei un fic tuyo me parece que se llama "Me enamore de laguien real" o algo parecido, no recuerdo di te deje review, y si me lo permites, me gustaría mucho darte una sugerencia.

**Salimar**, gracias por tu review aunque... no le entendi mucho.

Por último R3.L3N.LY3RG, te deje hasta el último para decirte que... tienes toda la razón, después de terminado el fic en otra pagina su hizo un juicio y todas las pruebas apuntaron hacia mi, efectivamente yo soy la culpable, por eso escape de aquel lugar. Gracias por leer mi fic, de verdad, lo agradezco mucho.

V

EL DÍA DESPUÉS DE ANOCHE

Takao: Para qué tanta payasada. "El día después de anoche" ¿No era más fácil decir, HOY?

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad, vagando sin rumbo y sin urgencia de llegar, se encontraba un Rei totalmente confuso. Lo de anoche parecía solo un agradable sueño, puesto que aun no lo podía creer. A la vez se sentía tan mal ¿Cómo pudo estar con alguien más que no fuera Kai? ¿Sería a caso porque en realidad no lo quería de verdad? No, eso estaba más que claro y Rei sabía a la perfección cuanto amaba a ese ruso. Pero entonces ¿Qué lo había llevado a desear tanto a Max?

Eran tan diferentes el uno del otro. Kai era en la intimidad, el que llevaba las riendas, era rudo, fuerte, lo cual no quería decir que no fuera gentil y placentero, y tampoco significaba que no lo disfrutará, todo lo contrario, le fascinaba el trabajo que hacia el ruso. Pero, por otro lado, Max era totalmente diferente, era dócil, sumiso, tan manejable, dulce y suave.

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? –grito sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver ciertos sentimientos reprimidos. Es decir, ya en otra ocasión había pasado por una dificultad parecida, es decir, sentimientos encontrados. Ya que siempre le gusto Max por su cara de niña (y es que han de disculparme los o las fans de Hilary pero, ya quisiera la castaña tener un rostro tan bonito como el de Max), por otra parte, le atraía mucho la personalidad de Kai, tan viril y fuerte. En el pasado había pensado que Max se interesaba en el, y espero a tener una oportunidad de hablarle. Pero cuando parecía que Max sería el primero en dar aquel gran paso, Rei se llevo la decepción cuando se entero que el rubio empezaba a salir con Mariam (adoro esa pareja). Por eso, cuando Kai se le declaro, el chino lo acepto. En ningún momento fue por despecho o algo parecido. Si no porque realmente le gustaba el ruso, aunque nunca dejo de parecerle angelical el rostro de Max (¿Me explico? O mejor dicho ¿Me entienden? "Ambos le gustaban")

Quizás en aquel tiempo gustaba un poco más de Max que de Kai, pero actualmente, era un hecho que se había enamorado de Kai. Era como Max lo había dicho, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior era algo que Rei siempre quiso hacer. Como si hubiera sido una travesura. Como cuando te dicen "no hagas esto" y con más razón lo haces.

Por otro lado, aunque temeroso, Kai regreso junto con Takao a la casa. Y al entrar, lo primero que vio fue al rubio desayunando su cereal en la mesa, se veía tan normal como siempre. Estaba muyyy alegre, eso confundió a Kai, porque Max siempre estaba alegre. Pero en esta ocasión, Max ¿estaba alegre, alegre... o, estaba alegre porque lo pusieron alegre? (¿Se entiende?)

Hola chicos, buenos días! –Saludo el rubio.

Hola Max –saludo nada efusivo el bicolor

Que tal Max –el hambriento Takao buscaba la leche en el frigorífico.

Silencio

¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Kinomiya notando la seriedad de sus compañeros -¿Están enojados o algo así?

No, no, para nada. ¿Tu si, Kai? –le arrojo la pregunta.

No. ¿Por qué debería? – Más escupidas no pudieron sonar aquellas palabras –Por cierto, ¿En donde esta Rei? –al fin pregunto al americano.

Dijo que saldría, pero no dijo a dónde –

Kai no pregunto más y se sentó a la mesa también. Se cruzo de brazos a esperar a que Rei volviera.

Por cierto Max, ¿Qué tal te la pasaste anoche?- el moreno preguntaba mientras engullía una pieza de pan.

Max abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Qué sabía Takao al respecto? ¿Kai se lo diría? Por otra parte Kai estaba tan asombrado como el rubio, era extraño, quería saberlo y a la vez no. Es decir, quería saber que Max no había pasado la noche con Rei, y no quería saber, si es que eso si paso.

Eh... mmm... –Max no hallaba la salida y el sudor frío en la frente y manos comenzaba a delatarlo. Pero fue su "suerte" que justo en ese momento apareciera el chino.

Kai cuando vio entrar a su amado Neko se le dilataron las pupilas y de inmediato se levanto a saludarlo.

Rei, buenos días –lo abraza.

Buenos días Kai –responde afectuosamente y al abrazar a Kai nota que Max también esta ahí por lo que se pone un tanto nervioso.

¿Qué? ¿A mi no me saludas porque no soy tu novio? –pregunta Takao

Lo siento Takao, no te había visto, buenos días –sonríe al moreno. Nota una mueca de descontento de parte del yanqui, pero en seguida se dirige a Kai - ¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Si quieres te preparo algo?

Si, eso me gustaría – sonrío el ruso y se fue a sentar en tanto el otro comenzó a preparar el desayuno de su chico.

Kai, que estaba más observador que de costumbre, noto que las miradas de Max y Rei se evitaban ¿significaría que lo hicieron? ¿o qué no lo hicieron?

Al poco rato el menor se disculpo y salio de la casa. Kai aprovecho para hablar con Rei.

Takao, ya te ibas ¿no? –dijo Kai tratando se deshacerse del moreno.

No gracias, aquí estoy bien –continuo comiendo.

Me dijiste que tenias algo que hacer hace rato ¿n o t e a c u e r d a s? –lo amenaza con el puño.

¡Ay! Si lo que quieren es estar solos, solo tienen que decirlo –se va.

Se sonríe Rei, esto hace olvidar por un momento la preocupación de Kai.

Te ves muy contento el día de hoy –"disimuladamente" observa Kai.

Si, bueno, es que ya estas aquí –le arrancan una sonrisa al ruso –Por cierto ¿A dónde te fuiste anoche?

Eh?, yo... yo... tenía que preguntarle algo importante a Hilary – se libra esta vez.

¿Y te quedaste con ella toda la noche? –la voz de Kon dejaba ver una clara molestia.

No seas celoso –le da un beso en los labios –recuerda que Takao estaba conmigo. Y... ¿Cómo pasaste la noche sin mi? –más obvio no pudo ser.

Ya ves... pude sobrevivir –bateo la pregunta. Pero a Kai no le gusto mucho esa respuesta. Era insuficiente para lo que el deseaba saber. Aun con toda la curiosidad que sentía, decidió no tratar de indagar. Después de todo, si lo habían hecho o no, es algo a lo que el mismo había expuesto a Rei. Prefirió tratar de olvidar el asunto de una buena vez. El otro de seguro lo agradeció.

Estuvo delicioso. Cada vez te superas más. –agradeció con un beso correspondido de parte del chino.

Max, que observaba desde la ventana, les dirigió una mirada asesina. Era obvio que después de haber estado con Rei, sentía, de alguna manera, tener derechos sobre el gato.

" " "

Continuará...


	6. Los pequeños detalles

VI

**LOS PEQUEÑOS DETALLES**

Por la tarde llego Kenny, que, para variar ese día iba a hacerles modificaciones a los blades de sus compañeros. Todos se reunieron en el patio trasero de la casa, y una vez hechas las modificaciones correspondientes, se hicieron las duplas para practicar. Para mala fortuna de Kai, Takao pregono que era por mucho, mejor beyluchador que Kai, cosa que pusieron en entre dicho el resto de los muchachos. De manera que el pobre Kai se vio obligado a demostrarle lo contrario a japonés. Por lo que sin darse cuenta, dejo a Rei a merced de Max.

No habiendo alguien más, no quedo más remedio para Rei, que practicar con Max. Realmente no quería hacerlo, no quería que esas nuevas sensaciones que el rubio despertaba en el se intensificarán. Trato de mantener la distancia y evitar cualquier contacto corporal.

¿Estas listo Max? – en posición de lanzamiento.

Cuando tu digas! - en igual pose

Uno, dos, tres... Let it rip! –Ambos lanzaron sus blades al mismo tiempo. Drigger no tuvo problema alguno y cayo directito al plato; no así Draciel, que pego en el borde del plato y retacho rozando la cabeza de Rei, que de no haberse movido por un centímetro, habría ido a parar al hospital.

Perdóname Rei! –se apresuro a disculpar –No se qué fue lo que paso! Creí que con las modificaciones, Draciel mejoraría.

No te preocupes Max, lo que sucede es que todavía no puedes controlar el blade mejorado. Sólo es cosa de práctica –dijo Rei.

Si – asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a lanzar el blade, pero de igual forma, se fue a estrellar al cerezo que estaba en el patio. Lo intento una y otra vez, pero no conseguía poner a Draciel dentro del plato. Max ya estaba tan desesperado que casi estaba a punto de llorar. Rei no pudo evitar compadecerse del niño.

Bien, déjame ayudarte –se acerco. Debes... sujetar el lanzador de esta manera – le mostró como con su propio blade.

¿Así? –Max trataba de imitar al chino, pero de una manera más cómica.

No, no. Fíjate bien en la posición de las piernas y la altura a la que pongo mi blade-

¿Así esta bien?-

Pues... más o menos, ahí se va. Lanza a Draciel –

Si. Let it rip! –lo lanza y el blade cae dentro... para luego volver a salir.

¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! –las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir.

Nunca antes te había costado tanto trabajo dominar una nueva técnica. Muy bien. Voy a colocarte yo mismo en la correcta posición –con mucho nerviosismo se coloco detrás del rubio tomo sus manos y las coloco a la altura apropiada.

Así, de esta manera ¿lo ves? –dijo apenado por la posición en que se encontraban.

S... si –respondió tímidamente el otro.

¡Error! Había pasado lo que Rei no deseaba que pasara. Volver a sentir a Max en sus brazos movió las entrañas del chino, que sintió el fuerte deseo de abrazar y besar al chico de ojos azules. La sensación de Max en sus brazos le gustaba mucho. Se reprendió a sí mismo por sentir aquellas cosas. Rápidamente lo soltó.

Ahora, Max! –

Max lanzo a Draciel obteniendo un éxito rotundo.

Lo logre! – dijo Max sonriéndole al pelinegro quien también sonrió. Pronto ambos se ruborizaron. Y volvieron a desviar las miradas.

¿Qué le hiciste a mi blade, Kenny? – Takao regresaba refunfuñando. Seguido de el venían Kai y Kenny.

Oye! No me culpes por tu rotunda derrota. Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso –se excusaba el ñoño, digo niño.

Kai solo observaba a Rei y Max.

¿Qué tal les fue en su entrenamiento, chicos? – pregunto Takao

Eh?, bien, bien –fue lo único que dijo el chino.

Si, Rei me ayudo a dominar a Draciel –sonrió.

Kai le lanzo miradas asesinas al menor, sin que este siquiera se diera cuenta. Pero el pelinegro bien que lo noto, por lo que tomo del brazo y se llevo a su celoso Kai –zer (Ja, un nuevo sobrenombre que alguien le dio y yo ahora uso. Le va como anillo al dedo)

Pasaron algunos días y Kai continuaba vigilando los movimientos de Rei y de Max. Era su impresión o realmente de un tiempo para acá, Rei y Max se habían unido más. Esperaba que realmente lo que hubiera entre esos dos solo fuera una buena amistad. Con todo, el bicolor nunca hablo al respecto con Rei, mucho menos con Max. Pues entre más se notaba el acercamiento de Rei y Max, más evidente era la distancia entre el ruso y el americano. Pero eran los últimos momentos en la vida del jovial Max, no quería amargárselos con una escenita de celos que quizás, y así lo esperaba, fueran mal infundados.

En cierta ocasión, después de un arduo día de entrenamiento. Todos entraron en la casa y cada uno por su lado, en sus respectivos cuartos, a excepción de uno, Max, que al estar viendo la tele se quedo dormido en el sillón de la sala. Takao, por su parte, se encontraba en la baba platicando por teléfono con su novia Hilary. Kai, había optado por dejar atrás sus preocupaciones y tomar un largo baño en el jacuzi (¡Como sufre el pobrecito!) Por otro lado, Rei también se había dormido por cuestión de algunos minutos, y cuando despertó se encontraba terriblemente sediento por lo que se levanto por un vaso con agua. Pero ya no había agua en la jarra que siempre dejaba sobre su buró, así que tuvo que dirigirse a la cocina. Al pasar por la sala para llegar a la cocina, una escena enternecedora le agito las emociones. Ahí estaba un angelical Max, profundamente dormido, con sus bellísimos ojos cerrados (si, aun cerrados sus ojos eran bellísimos), su rubio cabello adquiría un tono encantador con los rayos de la puesta del sol sobre ellos, su piel blanca daba la impresión de saber a gloria, y Rei, que ya había probado esa piel sabía a la perfección lo deliciosa que realmente era. Los labios rosados entre abiertos de Max, supuso para el neko una gran tentación. No lo resistió y decidió volver a probarlos. Le robo un beso tímido, pero era tan embriagante su sabor, que volvió a besarlos, un poco más bruscamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido rudo, decidió separarse, pero ya era tarde. Unos brazos lo tomaron e impidieron romper el beso, Max se había despertado y atraía hacia sí al chino.

Te amo –inconscientemente habían salido de la boca de Rei, una vez que se hubo separado del americano. Hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

¿Es... verdad eso Rei? ¿No me mientes? –Max estaba visiblemente emocionado.

Rei no reacciono por unos segundos. ¿Era verdad lo que acababa de decirle al rubio? ¿No era solo el efecto hipnotizante de aquel profundo beso?

S... Si –respondió un tanto dudoso.

Max alegremente lo abrazo fuertemente. Rei sintió un tibio calor recorrer su cuerpo. Era una sensación electrizante que, hacia tiempo, ya no sentía con Kai.

Espera! –dijo repentinamente el yanqui separándose del gato (si, gato, porque se esta portando muy mal) - ¿Esto ya lo sabe Kai?

Rei se vio obligado a bajar la vista y negar con la cabeza.

Comprendes que no puedes tenernos a ambos ¿verdad? (pausa) Entonces... ¿qué harás? – Max hablaba con tanta seriedad, que hizo sentir escalofríos a Rei.

No había duda alguna de que Rei amaba a Kai, pero, este chico rubio con sus hermosos ojos azules y sus deliciosos labios rosados habían despertado en el sensaciones diferentes a las que sentía hacía Kai. Es decir, su relación con el bicolor se había vuelto tan monótona, tan rutinaria que, la llegada del americano había dado nuevos y frescos aires a su vida.

Dejaré a Kai... –respondió Rei.

""""

Kari T:K: Chicas Gomen, no me odien por hacer sufrir a Kai (No se porque me empeño en destrozar su corazón en todos mis fics) No es nada en contra del ruso, a decir vdd, me gusta el chico y me cae bien, no se preocupen que para todo hay solución.

Gracias a :

Mi amiga Shawan Krisvett (Carmen Camil) Gracias por aclarar lo de tu nik porque cuando lei tu review no te reconoci, garacias por tus poemas, de verdad me son de mucha ayuda. Ya sabs que Prometo subirlos en proximos capitulos que irán a doc con la temporada que se aproxima.

La loka Kelly. Tahks por leer mi fic. Lo del final no muy feliz lo comentamos despues, ya que para este fic había escrito un final alterno pero, ya les preguntaré y espero recibir sugerencias. aunque de atemano se que todas quieren un RxK.

lyry-chan. Igual, que bueno que te animaste a leer mi fic, y concuerdo contigo, yo también desearía teneer a Rei para mi pero... ni modo.

Hio . Gracias por leer y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

lucy kusnetzov kon sakuma. Chica, gracias por tus reviews de hecho aprecio mucho que te tomes la molestia de leer mis fics.Mil gracias.

FujisakiYami. Lamento mucho hacerte sufrir con mi fic, la vdd me gusta la intriga y las cosas que no son predecibles pero ya todas sabemos que es lo que queremos leer RxK, dejemos que sufran un rato.

Galy I salute you. Amiga, (Te puedo llamar así vdd?) Gracias muchas gracias porque siempre lees mis fics.

A todas, prometo darme el tiempo para leer sus fics, es solo que por ahora entre la enfermedad, las clases y otras cosas apenas me da tiempo de actualizar. Pero me dare una vuelta por sus cuentas, vale?

Por cierto, Si alguna de ustedes tiene un blog o una pagina web me gustaría mucho que hicieramos un lik o una liga. Y sino pues, si alguien quiere añadirme en sus contactos mi cuenta es , me dara mucho gusto encontramelas en el msg. Bye, saludos.!! Besos a todas!!


	7. Contradicciones

Kari: Pues como no tengo excusa ni pretexto por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, aquí les dejo dos capitulos. Chicas, serenas, las cosas no son lo que parecen.

VII

CONTRADICCIONES

Nota: Las frases encerradas entre # # indican que hay una canción de fondo. Échenle imaginación.

Kai se había quedado dormido en la bañera. Súbitamente un mal sueño lo despertó, noto que ya el cielo estaba oscuro. Las 11:15 P.M. indicaba el reloj. Se incorporo, seco su bien formado cuerpo y se puso la ropa para dormir. Se cepillo los dientes y acomodo su cabello. De inmediato recordó que no había ido a darle las buenas noches a su Neko-jin. Con cuidado salio de su habitación; al parecer era el único despierto en la casa. De inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de junto, la de Rei. Cuando entro encontró al gato profundamente dormido, estaba hundido en las almohadas, y se aferraba a una de ellas, su cabello negro se regaba por la cama y también ocultaba un poco su bello rostro. Le sorprendió ver fruncido el entrecejo de Rei, su rostro tenía un aspecto un tanto diferente. De pronto el ruso sintió un hueco en el pecho, es como si de momento, sintiera que ya no conocía a su gatito porque no comprendía por qué tenía esa extraña expresión ¿Qué estaría soñando? ¿Qué le preocupaba? El neko no le había mencionado que tuviera algún problema. Se alarmo todavía más cuando, al acercarse para besarlo, noto como una lágrima resbalaba por la suave mejilla del pelinegro

¿Por qué lloras? –le pregunto como en un susurro, sin la intención de despertarlo. Se abrazo a el - Yo estoy aquí. Y siempre voy a cuidarte.

La mañana siguiente Rei se despertó con una sorpresa. Cuando intento levantarse sintió algo pesado que se lo impedía. Era un gran bulto blanco con cabello azul-gris. Kai tenía media cara escondida en la almohada. Dormía con tanta tranquilidad. Los mechones grises cayendo sobre su frente lo hacían ver tan tierno e indefenso. Dormido no se parecía nada al frió e indiferente Kai que era cuando estaba despierto. O nunca lo había notado, o ya había olvidado la blancura de la piel del bicolor; y cómo no, si corría sangre rusa por sus venas. Acaricio su mejilla con la de Kai. Era suave, muy suave. El ruso tenía unos labios muy carnosos. Rei sintió el deseo de besarlos, y de hecho iba a hacerlo pero se contuvo. Algo le impedía tocarlos.

¿Por qué no? Kai es mi novio ¿no? Tengo derecho. Es más, soy el único que puede y debe hacerlo – se dijo a sí mismo, solo para darse cuenta de que se estaba incriminando el solo. ¿Con que derecho podía el tomar los labios de Kai, cuando, le había sido infiel con Max? Eso era, le había sido infiel.

Por fin desistió de su deseo. No merecía los besos de Kai. Sentía que al tocarlos, los ensuciaría. Después de todo, ya había tomado una decisión. No podía dar marcha a tras.

Se quedo sentado meditando, culpándose diría yo, no estaba muy seguro de si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, pero no podía continuar con esta farsa, no podía continuar haciéndole daño a Kai. Después de unos momentos, se sobre salto cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura.

Anoche no tuve la oportunidad de darte las buenas noches, así que vine pero ya estabas dormido. Sin darme cuenta yo también me quede dormido aquí. –Kai recargo su cabeza en el hombro del otro –Eso no te molesta ¿o si?

No, claro que no –respondió un tanto seco – ¿Ibas a decirme algo importante?

De hecho solo quería recordarte que... te sigo amando – el ruso se incorporo – ya es tarde, vamos a desayunar –sonrió angelicalmente, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

S... Si – tímidamente respondió. Ambos bajaron juntos a la cocina, en donde ya estaba Takao y Max. Este último dirigió una mirada asesina al ver a los otros dos. Rei se dio cuenta.

Durante el tiempo que duro el desayuno. El chino se sumió en una serie de preguntas y respuestas huecas. Miles de cosas revoloteaban por su cabeza ¿Cómo rayos iba a terminar con alguien como Kai? Después de que tanto trabajo le costo derretir el hielo en que se había encerrado el bicolor, mismo que había construido para nunca volver a sufrir. No deseaba causarle una pena, no quería verlo sufrir. Y estaba conciente de que al terminar con el, Kai lloraría, si, el fuerte, rudo y frío Kai-zer, derramaría sus preciosas lagrimas. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder sobreponerse a la ruptura el mismo.

¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Kai notando a su neko ausente.

Ah, -regreso a la realidad –Si, si.

Creo que alguien no durmió bien anoche – dijo Takao en tono burlesco –Por cierto Kai ¿No te vi en tu habitación? ¿En dónde pasaste la noche? –guiño un ojo.

Visiblemente ese comentario no le gusto nada a Max, quien miraba furiosamente a Rei, y el solo bajaba la vista.

A ti que te importa! –Dijo molesto – o ¿Es que acaso me vigilas?

Ja, sueña viejo. Además, no quiero arriesgarme a que Rei me golpee, ¿Verdad Rei? –se dirigió al chino.

Qué?... ¿Me decías algo Takao? – estaba completamente perdido.

Decía que de seguro me golpearías si descubrieras que vigilo a Kai –

Ah, claro que lo haría.... ¿Lo haces? –pregunto receloso.

No he estado tan aburrido como para llegar a ese grado –

Miradas asesinas de Kai hacia Takao.

Bueno – hablo por fin Max – tengo que arreglar mi cuarto –se levanto de la mesa rumbo a su cuarto. Se notaba que algo le molestaba, y mucho.

Rei se sintió mal porque sabía perfectamente que era lo que le sucedía al rubio. Kai noto como Rei siguió con la mirada a baka Max hasta que este se perdió a lo lejos. Aquello le dolió muchísimo, aun así, quiso aferrare a la idea de que todo estaba bien.

Yo no quería quererte, y no lo pude evitar.

Creí poder defenderme,

Pero a mi corazón quién le puede explicar.

Y yo no se mi amor qué hago buscándote,

Si te gano pierdo libertad.

yo no se mi amor que hago besándote,

si yo no me quiero enamorar.

Kalimba

FIN DE CAPITULO


	8. No me lo puedo explicar

Kari: Chicas esperen a que se desarrolle más el fic, no busquen asesinarme, así es que sean pacientes, ¿vale? (Temo por mi vida) De auí en adelante los capitulos son Sonfics.

VIII

NO ME LO PUEDO EXPLICAR

Me faltaba un poco del aire que soplaba,

O simplemente tu espalda blanca.

Na, na, na,

Na,

Na, na, na, na.

Y ese reloj ya no andaba,

De mañana o tarde siempre se paraba.

Como yo, el te miraba.

Transcurrió la mitad del día con completa normalidad. Takao había salido con su novia y con Kenny, Kai, había estado en compañía de Rei en la sala, no es que estuvieran platicando larga y tendidamente, cada cual estaba con sus propios pensamientos, si acaso el bicolor pudo distraerse un poco con la música que estaba escuchando en su discman, en tanto Rei se ocupaba de ver la tele.

De repente sonó el timbre, ninguno de los dos tenía la mínima intención de levantarse a abrir, y Max, desde que se había subido a su cuarto desde en la mañana nadie lo había visto. Como el timbre insistía en sonar, fue el chino el que se digno a abrir la puerta. Pronto regreso a donde Kai.

Kai, son unos hombres, dicen que vienen de parte de tu abuelo –

¿Mi abuelo?- se extraño -¿Qué querrá ahora? – se levanto y salio.

Rei aprovecho la salida del ruso para subir a ver a Max. Muy sigilosamente abrió la puerta y contemplo la figura del americano, parado frente a la ventana, su rostro mostraba una seriedad que extrañaba, pues por lo general siempre se había distinguido por ser un chico alegre. Su mirada azul se posaba en algún punto perdido, cierto aire de melancolía inundaba la habitación. Rei se acerco y lo abrazo por detrás, Max, se podría decir que respondió al abrazo porque fue a posar sus manos sobre las del otro. El chino lo giro y comenzó a besarlo. Al principio el rubio le correspondía, pero súbitamente se detuvo.

¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Rei

Todo –respondió tristemente el menor.

¿Qué? –

Tu y yo sabemos que esto es incorrecto –desvío la mirada- no podemos continuar así.

Pero yo... – buscaba una explicación el pelinegro.

Tú pareces no querer romper con Kai. Y yo no puedo ser el suplente de nadie. No soy alguien para solo un momento, sino para toda la vida (es una frase q´ escuche en cierta película mexicana) Lo he estado meditando mucho y...

Ese "Y..." puso nervioso a Kon.

He decidido volver a Estados Unidos. No puedo seguir así – su rostro mostraba decisión.

Rei estaba en shock. Max tenía razón, el no quería romper con Kai, sentía que con el ruso ya tenía cierta estabilidad, pero definitivamente no quería tener lejos al rubio. Se había comportado tan egoístamente, solo había estado preocupado por los sentimientos y sensaciones contradictorias que luchaban en su cabeza y en su corazón. Pero no había tomado en cuenta en lo que estarían sintiendo Kai y Max. Debía tomar una decisión y ahora, pues el americano, ya de hecho, estaba haciendo sus maletas.

Max lo miraba exigiendo una respuesta. Rei no tenía nada claro, pero de inmediato reacciono.

Hablare con Kai – dijo decidido

Max suspiro, la respuesta que tanto esperaba al fin había llegado.

Entonces, yo los dejare solos. De cualquier forma, necesito hablar con Takao –sonrió tristemente y salio por la puerta trasera de la casa.

Nunca lloraré x ti,

A pesar de lo que un tiempo fui, no, no.

No, no, no,

No,

No, no, no, no.

Si, lo admito,

Alguna vez te pienso

Pero no me tocas más.

Rei bajo nuevamente a la sala, en ese momento también iba entrando Kai, este último tenía una expresión facial un tanto inexplicable. Era una mezcla de asombro, ira, tristeza, en fin, se veía realmente mal. Eso fue algo que noto claramente Rei, pero no podía darse el lujo de dudar nuevamente. No esta vez. Max estaba por irse y había que tomar medidas drásticas.

Kai –lo llamo.

Ah?, ¿Qué? –estaba un tanto ido el bicolor, pero al fin reacciono.

Necesito hablar seriamente contigo –dijo

Si – lo que esos hombres acababan de decirle hicieron que el no notará nada extraño en el timbre de voz de su pareja - Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte. Acaban de... –fue interrumpido

Lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar más – El chino estaba tratando de hacerse de valor para enfrentar a Kai.

Fue hasta en entonces que el Kai-zer comenzó a sentir que algo peor estaba por venir.

Bien. Te escucho – tomo asiento.

Rei respiro profundamente, cerro fuertemente los ojos y apretó los puños. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no le estaba siendo nada fácil. El corazón le palpitaba fuertemente.

Kai... esto se acabo –dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

¿Qué?- abrió los ojos de par en par.

Yo... –se entre cortaba su voz –ya no puedo seguir contigo –

Pe... Pero, ¿Por qué? – Kai sentía todo su ser desquebrajarse ¿Qué he hecho para que me hagas esto? –la voz le temblaba.

No has sido tu –se apresuro a decir – lo que pasa es que...

¿Qué? ¿Tu qué? –Kai se había levantado y sujetaba por los hombros a Rei.

A mi... me interesa otra persona –dijo bajando la mirada.

¿Max? –pregunto. No hizo falta esperar la respuesta, el rostro del chino lo dijo todo – Es Max ¿Verdad? – las lagrimas ya salían de sus cobrizos ojos.

Perdóname – le dijo suavemente. Realmente le dolía tener que causarle este dolor a una de las personas que más quería.

No! –grito el otro sosollando. Rei se asusto- ¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes! –suplicaba.

Lo siento Kai –también lloraba –ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. No te merezco. Eres demasiado bueno y puro para mí.

¿Qué? –se sorprendió.

Olvídame, solo olvídame, busca a alguien que sea digno de ti y se feliz por mi. Sólo no olvides que lo nuestro fue lo más hermoso que yo haya tenido mi miserable vida – salio de la casa dejando destrozado el pobre corazón de un duro, frió, fuerte Kai-zer.

No... No me dejes, no ahora... –lloraba el ruso.

Solo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar

Y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno

Pero tú,

No me das tu amor constante.

No me abrazas y repites que soy grande.

Me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas

Na, na, na, na, na, na.

Casas, viajes, coches, libros, páginas de diario,

Que aún si ya no valgo nada x lo menos yo

Te permito caminar

Y si quieres te regalo sol y mar.

Excusas sabes no quisiera molestar.

¿Pero cómo puede esto acabar?

No me lo puedo explicar.

Yo no lo puedo explicar.

Tziano Ferro

Kari K: Si no han oído esta canción, se las recomiendo ampliamente. Y no se preocupen por el fic, todo en esta vida tiene solución menos la muerte... ¿o no?


	9. Todo fue una mentira

Kai: ¿Cómo es posible tardarse tanto en actualizar, cuando ya se tiene escrito el argumento?

Kari: Si pues, ya ves, yo puedo.

Kai: !Que verguenza!

Kari: Pues, dejando aquellas cosas de lado, he de advertir que si el cap. anterior les parecio cruel, este esta peor. Creo que debi haber especificado que era trágico. A veces el dolor nos ciega y perdemos la cordura, podemos volvernos martires o verdugos. Agarrense que esto esta feo, aunque siempre ahí luz al fin de la oscuridad.

IX

**TODO FUE UNA MENTIRA**

Kai estaba ahí, sentado en el suelo, apoyándose en el sofá, estaba sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho, en la cabeza, en todo el cuerpo. Los hombres que habían venido ha hablar con el, eran de Bio Volt, habían enterado a Kai del fallecimiento de su abuelo. Siempre había pensado que odiaba a ese anciano, pero basto con perderlo para saber, para darse cuenta de que, aun con todo el daño que le había causado, descubrió que había en su corazón un sentimiento de... quizás... ¿amor, hacía su abuelo? Su abuelo era el único que, de cierta forma lo había "cuidado", el único familiar que le quedaba y que había visto que Kai creciera rudo, fuerte y frío. Sólo de esta manera podría sobrevivir. Y hasta ahora lo comprendía.

Rei le había partido el corazón en mil pedazos, sólo porque el fue débil. Débil por haberse enamorado del neko-jin,; por haber sentido pena por el convaleciente Max. Débil por haber creído den la amistad.

Por alguna extraña razón, sintió el deseo de ver en Max la razón por la que Rei lo había dejado. Quería saber que tenía el americano que el ruso no.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta cierta habitación inundada de los colores naranja y verde. El dueño del lugar no se encontraba. El bicolor, aun sosollando, se recargo en el marco de la puerta, y poco a poco se fue dejando caer hasta sentarse nuevamente en el suelo. Admiro todo, las cortinas color naranja, los libros de la escuela sobre el escritorio, el póster de ellos como campeones mundiales pegado a la pared, las fotos de su familia, de sus amigos, de Rei. La sabana sobre la cama con dibujos de blade.

No había duda, Max era un niño tan educado, dulce y tierno; todo lo contrario a el, duro, insensible y déspota, eran más que obvias las razones que el chino tuvo para dejarlo.

También, en su inspección, vio las maletas que estaba a medio llenar en el piso.

De seguro se irán juntos – dijo y una triste mirada se poso en sus ojos.

Cerca de ahí, un bulto debajo de la cama llamo su atención. Se acerco y lo reviso. Era un libro, y al abrirlo noto que no era cualquier libro, era... el diario de Max.

Seria curiosidad, morbosidad, o como quieran decirle pero, Kai comenzó a hojear el objeto

12 de julio de....

Esta fecha es de ayer – se dijo así mismo. Y comenzó a leer...

-"He estado muy preocupado. Cada vez es más evidente lo que siento por Rei, y el me corresponde, quisiera dejar de esconderme cada vez que nos besamos, y poder hacerlo donde y cuando quiera. Pero, parece que Rei no quiere romper con Kai. Por eso, he estado pensando en regresar a Estados Unidos con mi mamá, y así olvidar todo esto de una buena vez."

Se... se veían a escondidas – no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas.

Continúo hojeando el diario, retrocediendo en la fecha y llego hasta la fecha del 19 de junio (casi un mes a tras)

"Hoy le dije a Kai lo que siento por Rei. Le dije lo de la leucemia y con eso lo convencí para que me regalara una noche con su novio. ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin lograre tener a la persona que más quiero! Solo me da miedo que Rei me rechace. Pero no puedo echarme a tras. Esta será la noche, nuestra noche."

Su leucemia en fase terminal... ¿quién podría decirle que no a un ángel moribundo? –dijo Kai.

Pensaba en cerrar de una buena vez aquel libro que guardaba los secretos más íntimos de su joven ¿amigo? ¿Podía decirle así después de que le había robado lo más preciado en la vida? Como fuera, un último vistazo. La página anterior a la fecha leída.

"Estoy desesperado. Ya no puedo contener los celos que me dan cada vez que veo a Kai y a Rei. No soporto escuchar la puerta del cuarto de Rei cerrarse a las doce de la noche; porque se que es Kai quien ha entrado ahí. Ellos piensan que todos dormimos, pero yo siempre estoy despierto, y cada vez que escucho eso siento una gran punzada en el corazón. Quiero lo que Kai tiene, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas y con todo el corazón. Se que no esta bien, el ruso es mi amigo pero, no lo puedo evitar. Tengo que conseguir que Rei sea mío. A cualquier precio o costo debo hacerlo. Debo arriesgarme aunque sea una vez en la vida"

No... –El rostro de Kai se ensombreció. Los ojos malévolamente se le agrandaron – No puede ser... Max... me engaño.

Nuevamente, en algún parque de la ciudad se encontraba recargado en un árbol de Sakura, más que confundido que nunca, el chico de largos cabellos negros. Ni el se creía lo que había hecho.

Estúpido! –Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta – eso es lo que soy. He perdido a uno de mis mejores amigos. A la persona que más he querido en la vida –se limpia una lágrima que resbalaba.

Perdóname, Kai. Pero después de lo que he hechos estos últimos días, ya no puedo estar contigo. Soy indigno de ti... ¿Por qué Max tuvo que ir a mi cuarto? Si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora todo estaría bien –Suspiro- Pero el hubiera no existe y ahora estoy aquí totalmente confundido sin saber realmente si esto era lo que quería. Como sea, quizá era así como debían pasar las cosas... Me iré con Max a Estados Unidos, o regresaré a China, es igual.

Con eso en mente, el dueño de Drigger emprendió el viaje de regreso a su casa para alistar las cosas.

Max por su parte, estaba regresando a casa después de haberle avisado a Takao, Hilary/Hiromi y a Kenny, su próximo regreso a América. Cuando entro en la casa todo estaba en silencio. No había tampoco señales de vida. Subió a su habitación y se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa.

Kai –dijo al ver al ruso sentado en la silla del escritorio -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto no como reclamo, sino simplemente extrañado.

Solo quería felicitarte –sarcástico –antes de que se vayan a América.

El rubio no pudo menos que bajar la mirada.

Y a el... ¿si le explicaste que todo fue una mentira?-

¿Qué? –no comprendió.

Kai arrojo el libro que tenía oculto a los pies de Max. Este último se sorprendió muchísimo.

"Pero... ¿Cómo pudiste leer mi diario?" –intentaba reclamar

"¡Todo fue una mentira! ¡Me dijiste que estabas enfermo! ¡Qué estúpido fui! Debí haberme dado cuenta de que todo lo inventaste para causarme lastima y quitarme a Rei". –Kai no podía evitar alzar la voz. Se levanto del asiento – "Ya me imagino lo divertido que has de haber estado".

"¿Eso crees?" –

"¿Ahora me vas a decir que lo de tu leucemia era cierto?" –más sarcastico no pudo escucharse el ruso.

"Bien, yo me iré mañana de aquí, así que no me voy a molestar en darte explicaciones. Si yo te engañe ¿o no? eso ya no importa, ya tengo lo que quería. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Rei se diera cuenta de que me quería, yo solo le ayude" – dijo en tanto comenzó a guardar sus cosas en las maletas.

"¡Cínico!" –Kai no podía creer que Max hablará tan tranquilamente cuando el se sentía tan mal – "Me quitaste lo que yo más quería..."

"Ese... no es mi problema" –respondió en seco Max.

"Entonces – la voz de Kai había adquirido un tono maquiavélico, el dolor de haber perdido a Rei lo estaba volviendo loco – yo te haré sentir un dolor tan grande como el que me has hecho sentir, te dejaré un recuerdo para que no me olvides nunca" –

A Max no le dio tiempo ni de preguntar a qué se refería cuando Kai ya lo tenía sobre la cama y comenzaba a desvestirlo.

"¡No! ¡No lo hagas Kai! ¡Por favor!" –suplicaba

"Te gusta ver sufrir a las personas ¿no?, pues ahora sabrás lo que se siente" – Kai estaba decidido a hacerle daño a Max. Sentía mucho dolor, no sólo porque Rei lo había abandonado, sino porque todas las cosas que había aprendido sobre la amistad se habían derrumbado. Sin Rei, sin amigos y sin su abuelo, ya no quedaba nada.

"¡No! Kai ¡No me hagas esto!" – Max ya lloraba por el ultrajo del que estaba siendo víctima –"¡Rei! ¡Rei ayúdame!"- gritaba a voz en cuello esperando que el neko lo rescatara.

Esas palabras se clavaban como agujas en su pobre corazón. Kai no deseaba hacer aquello, pero su deseo de venganza era más grande que su razón. Tenía que desahogarse.

Max tenía el dorso desnudo y Kai amenazaba por quitarle también el pantalón.

"¡No!" –gritaba el rubio mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Kai era por mucho más fuerte que el, y podía someterlo – "¡Rei!"- gritaba el nobre en medio de lagrimas.

Un portazo

"¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!"- una tercera voz se unía.

Kai y Max se sobresaltaron

"¡¿Rei?!"

Intento decirte que todo va bien

Aunque no te lo creas,

Aunque a estas alturas

un último esfuerzo no valga la pena.

Los buenos recuerdos

se caen por las escaleras

y tras varios tequilas

las nubes se van pero el sol no regresa.

La 5ª. Estación.

888888888888888

Ahora si, mis gracias a todas ustedes por sus reviews:

Hio: Vdd que la canción esta divis divis?, q´bueno que te gusto.

Celen Marinaiden

La Loka Kelly (Esta muy bueno tu fic)

Shalimar: perdón por la tardanza.

Galy: Amiga, gracias por volverme a visitar y dejar tu review

Angy B. Mizuhara: Te gusta Max, ¿cierto? Me muero de ganas de hacer un fic solo de el. Por cierto, (sniff) me siento tan honrada con tus palabras, es decir, yo comence a escribir fics, después de leer uno el cual me hizo sentir las mismas emociones que tenia el protagonista, y al transmitir mi fic lo mismo de modo que te hayas adentrado tanto en la historia, me hace fielz, eso significa que al menos contigo se cumplio ese proposito. Gracias.

A todas mil gracias por leer, juro que Rei recompensara por mucho el dolor mi adorado Kai, el dilema es... ¿Será con algo bueno o malo? ¿Qué opinan?


	10. La verdad al fin

Thank you a todas por hacerme llegar sus valiosísimos comentarios.

**Shalimar y Annia**: Qué pena haberlas hecho esperar. Gracias por sus comentarios, y shalimar, no odies a Max, recuerda que el solo es victima de mis locas ideas.

**Cyberhorse**: ¡Esta suave! Me gusto tu comentario, e igual, no odies a los chicos por ser bonitos, de vez en cuando todos hacemos llorar a otros, ¿no crees? Pero ya se rectificaran las cosas, don´t worry.

**Hio Ivanot**: Hola! Que gusto saber de ti, ¿ya estas escribiendo? Tendré que darme una vuelta por tu cuenta. Pues, quisiera hacer algo de KaixTala, pero por el momento esta descartado, no te preocupes, nuestro guapísimo e inocente Kai no se quedará solo.

**Damita Hiwatari**: ¿Qué significa ese "hay"? Es de dolor por el pobrecito Kai, o por el pobrecito fic?

**Angy B. Mizuhara**: Si, a mi también me gusta más Rei. Pero hay tantos chicos guapos en Beyblade que mi corazoncito ya se esta dividiendo. Espera la sorpresilla en cap. Futuros. Gracias por tus reviews.

**Alexia Kon**: Pues a mi si me gusta el ReixMax, pero definitivamente prefiero el ReixKai, es super Kawaii. Perdón por el retraso. Saludos.

Celen Marinaiden: Reicin, que buena palabra, si ese par me gusta mucho, veamos que pasa. Gracias por tu review.

**Galy**: ¡Ay! Amiga, si de eso se tratara en vdd yo también me apuntaba para consolar a la representación de la belleza masculina Kai. No te preocupes, que nuestro Rei, aun siente algo muy profundo por Kai. Muchas gracias por tu review.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

**LA VERDAD AL FIN**

Rei había entrado a la casa. No sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando viera a su ex novio. Todo era tan extraño. De inmediato se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de Max, gritaba desesperadamente y lo llamaba. Subió corriendo hasta llegar al cuarto del rubio y al abrir la puerta la escena traumatizante apareció. Kai con el dorso desnudo sobre el cuerpo semi desnudo de Max. Todos los sentimientos en su interior se mezclaron, furia, tristeza, ira, compasión, dolor, celos, desesperación, en fin, aquella escena lo dejo en shock.

Kai: "¡¿Rei?!"

Max: "¡Rei!" – tendió sus brazos hacia el chino.

"¡Maldición Kai! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" –le grito al otro aventándolo fuera de Max.

"Solo quería pagarle con la misma moneda"–quiso hacerse el fuerte – "el me quito lo más preciado y yo solo quería dejarle un recuerdo".

"¡Eres un ... –A Rei le repugno lo que Kai había intentado hacer, de momento su cabeza no podía hacerlo reaccionar de otra manera, ni detenerse a pensar que en parte, el era el culpable de aquella situación.

"¡No más que el!" –le grito – "Quién me engaño para que yo lo dejará estar contigo".

"¿Q... Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo?" – ¿había escuchado bien?, Kai ¿lo había dejado estar con el?

El ruso perdió la firmeza y su rostro se contristo.

"El me dijo, que tenía leucemia, y que pronto moriría. Que su último deseo era... poder tenerte solo una vez". – la voz se le empezaba a quebrar.

"¿Leucemia?" –Rei volteo a ver Max como exigiendo una respuesta.

" Eso qué importa" –dijo el rubio – "tu me dijiste queme amas ¿no es verdad?"- dijo poniéndose la playera, recuperándose del susto.

"¿Lo amabas a el y estabas conmigo?" –le reclamo el bicolor a el chino.

"Bueno, yo, estoy confundido" –Rei

"¿Cómo puede ser que confundas el amor con la amistad?" – Kai no comprendia.

"¡¿Cómo?!¡Tu lo metiste en mi cama!"- exclamo Rei tratando de culpar al otro.

"Yo pensé que hacía lo correcto" – Kai – "¡Quería cumplir el deseo de ese supuesto moribundo!"

Kai tenía cierta razón, sus sentimientos lo habían traicionado y accedió a la petición de Max. Rei estaba conciente de que aquello debió requerir mucho esfuerzo de parte del ruso.

"Aunque lo hiciste de buena fe..." –dijo algo triste el chino –"no fue lo correcto. Porque antes de que surgiera todo este asunto, yo estaba más que convencido de que, con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida era contigo. Pero ahora, yo ya no se ni quién soy".

"¡Pues no te obligue a acostarte conmigo cuando descubriste que era yo!" – Max había sentido que Rei lo había hecho menos con las anteriores palabras. Se indigno.

"Tú... ¿Lo hiciste a pesar de saber que era Max?" – reclamo Kai, pues el creía que Rei lo había hecho sin saber que era el rubio.

Rei bajo la mirada. Eso era cierto, debía reconocer su error.

"Perdóname Kai" –lo dijo sinceramente –"pero antes de que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, yo había estado enamorado de Max. No se que paso aquella noche. No se que me llevo a serte infiel. Era quizás, un sentimiento que se había escondido en mi corazón y que hasta esa noche salio a flote".

"Tu" –Kai dijo a Max – "¿Tu sabías eso verdad? ¿Por eso lo hiciste? Por eso me tendiste esta trampa, sabias que Rei te había amado. Desde el principio quisiste quitármelo".

"Fue como te dije aquella vez, yo solo quería una noche con Rei. Pero todo este asunto se salio fuera de control, y descubrí que el todavía siente algo por mí. Además, yo le hubiera dicho a Rei desde hace mucho tiempo que lo quería si no hubieras hurtado mi carta" –reclamo el rubio.

"¿Qué carta?" – al mismo tiempo preguntaron los mayores.

"La carta que encontraste sobre mi escritorio y la cual le diste a Rei cuando te le declaraste". – respondio indignado al recordar el hurto.

"¡Esa carta! ¿Era tuya?" – Kai realmente sorprendido

"¡Sí!, esa en donde le expresaba mis más profundos sentimientos a Rei, esa en donde puse todo el corazón, esa que Mariam me había ayudado a escribir". –gritaba Max

"Yo... yo no sabía que era para Rei, no estaba escrito ningún nombre en ella" – podría decirse que Kai se estaba disculpando – "yo, la encontré tirada en el jardín, no la tome de tu escritorio. Creí que eran versos que seguramente tu habías escrito y que no te habían gustado y por eso habías desechado el papel. Esa carta expresaba claramente lo que yo sentía por Rei, por lo que viendo la oportunidad no espere y se la di".

"Si pues, si esa carta no hubiera estado en tus manos, Rei y yo habríamos estado juntos desde hace tiempo". –se lamento el americano.

"¡Todo esto apesta!"- dijo Rei, que ya estaba harto de tanta palabrería.

"¡Es un asco!" – se le unió Kai.

Un silencio inundo la habitación.

Todos estaban cansados de tanta mentira y falsedad. Estaban hartos de sentirse defraudados mutuamente. Estaban fastidiados de sentir coraje, tristeza y frustración. Ya nada tenía sentido.

" ¡Hola chicos! ¡Ya vinimos!" –Decía un sonriente Takao en compañía de Hiromi y Kenny – "¿Pero... Qué hacen todos aquí en la habitación de Max? ¿Es esto una fiesta de gays? ¿O una orgía?" –se burlaba.

Con un gesto de desagrado, y no por lo mencionado por Takao, sino por la anterior discusión, Rei, salio del cuarto sin mencionar palabra.

"¿Pero... qué dije?"- no entendía el moreno –"¿Se molesto conmigo?"

"¿Qué le pasa a Rei chicos?" – Pregunto Hiromi al ver el rostro deprimente de Kai y Max.

"Yo... voy a salir. No me esperen". –fue lo último que dijo el ruso antes de irse.

"Max, ¿Quieres decirnos qué fue lo que paso?" –interrogaba Kenny claramente preocupado.

"Nada. Solo hago mis maletas para regresar a América".- el rostro del rubio había perdido el color rosado por uno pálido – "Déjenme solo por favor".

"Pero, pero..." –Takao no lograba articular.

"Vamonos Takao" – lo saco Hiromi de la habitación junto con el jefe.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?" – no comprendían absolutamente nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.

Kari: Pues como podrán darse cuenta, esto ya se esta cociendo, siento mucho haberles hecho pasar un mal rato y sobre todo tardarme tanto en subir el sig. Cap. Pero además de que no tuve tiempo, también tuve problemas para cargar la pagina de fanfiction. Para el sig. Cap. Hay una sorpresilla, espero que estén al pendientes.


	11. Te querré tan solo a ti

Kari: Otra vez yo aquí con mis interminables excusas por tardarme tanto en acualizar. Para ser sincera estoy teniendo problemas de salud, y estar en la compu no me ayuda en nada, todo lo contrario; por lo que no puedo estar mucho tiempo tecleando por que me da el telele... traducido: me pongo mal. Perdón por el retraso.

**Damika Hiwatari:** Pues... gracias por los alagos, de hecho yo me esperaba que me dijera que tenia serios problemas mentales por escribir algo tan raro y complicado.

**Alexia Kon:**Pues si, Takao es novio de Hilary, no se porque me gusta esa pareja dispareja; y con respecto a Kai y Rei pues... que te dire... si y no, por eso me jor te invito a seguir leyendo.

**HiO ivaNot: **Que pena hacerte esperar! No ha sido mi intención. Gracias de vdd x leer.

**cyberhorse:** Perdón por tardarme. No se que tengo contra el pobre de Kai que lo hago sufrir tanto, ya le tocara a el hacer sufrir a el neko. No desesperes amiga... que aun no todo esta dicho.

**Shalimar y Annia:** Vaya par! Chicas gracias por leer mi fic y por sus comentarios. Por cierto Shalimar, si q´maten gente es lo que te gusta... aquí te va mi comercial, te invito a darte una vuelta por mi fic de "Requiem para un loco enamorado" esta un poco más locuaz que este, solo espero que no te de dolor de cabeza con tantas cosas locas que escribi..

**Galy:** Konichiwa ami! Me encantan las historias en donde a lo largo de la trama se sacan punto del pasado para terminar de unir la cadena. Espero no haberte dado dolor de cabeza. Pero pronto el sufrimiento se acabara. Por cierto.. ¿Cuando continuas con "Un cuento de navidad"? Esta muy bueno.

**Sawa Krisvet**: No te preocupes, yo se lo que es eso, solo echale ganas a la escuela. Y... te agradecería tu ayuda para mi otro fic, de verdad que ya me has ayudado bastante que ya aprendi a depender de tu ayuda, gomen.

**Celen Marinaiden:** Pues, auí lo que esperabas, el final esta a la puerta. De telenovela... pues... quiza, es q´soy de la idea de que todo en las telenovelas es lo mismo y de hecho al principio ya sabes como va a terminar. Yo prefiero los finales impredicibles, donde te esperas una cosa y resulta cualquier cosa menos lo que esperabas. Bueno, despues de mi breve explicación, gracias x seguir el fic.

**TE QUERRE TAN SOLO A TI.**

NOTA: Importantísimo que lean los comentarios finales. Hay una sorpresa. Sólo espero que no decepcionarlas.

_** Igual que un mosquito más tonto de la manada.**_

_**yo sigo tu luz aunque me llegue a morir.**_

_**Te sigo como le siguen los puntos finales,**_

_**a todas la frases suicidas que buscan su fin **_

Las siguientes semanas, la casa antes ocupada por los cuatro chicos, ahora estaba vacía. Max, como lo había dicho, se había ido a Estados unidos; Rei, había regresado a China; Kai, por obvias razones estaba en Rusia; y Takao, que realmente nunca supo con certeza lo que había ocurrido, no quedándole más remedio, regreso a casa de su abuelo.

"Aun no me explico que fue lo que sucedió" – le decía Takao a Hiromi y Kenny – "siempre fuimos buenos amigos, bueno, Kai siempre fue extraño pero, era buen amigo después de todo".

"Pues, por lo que se puede ver"– agrego Hilary – "Kai y Rei terminaron".

"Eso es seguro" –se unía Kenny – "Ya ven que cuando los tres se fueron solo se despidieron de nosotros, pero entre ellos".

"¡GRRRRRRRRRR!" –Takao golpeaba la pared con el puño – "¿Quisiera saber que fue lo que paso? ¡No puedo creer que dejarán que nuestra amistad terminara de este modo!"

"Si" – musito la castaña.

"¡RIIIIIINGGGG!" –sonaba el teléfono

"Si diga" – contesto el moreno – "Si, con el habla... ¡¿Qué! ¡No puede ser! Lo vi hace cuatro semanas y estaba bien... Yo, Yo voy para allá enseguida". –cuelga el auricular.

"¿Quién era Takao?" –

"Era..." -titubeaba el moreno, su rostro estaba pálido y su mirada no conseguía posarse en un punto fijo – "Era Judy..."

"¿Judy, y ¿Qué quería?"- preguntaba tranquilamente Kenny.

"Max..." -no contuvo el llanto – "¡nuestro Max!"

_** Igual que un poeta que decide trabajar en un banco.**_

_**Sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos,**_

_**Hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón,**_

_**haciendo que firme llorando, esta declaración **_

__

Por otra parte, Rei se volvió un chico un tanto solitario, y sus compañeros lo notaron con claridad. Al principio Mao trato de hablar con el, pero el dueño de Drigger no permitía que nadie incursionara en su interior, y aunque ella era su mejor amiga, no consiguió averiguar nada. No tenía cara para contarle lo mal que se había portado con Kai. Si, era cierto, Kai lo había puesto en esta penosa situación, pero solo fue porque, hizo lo que ellos le habían pedido durante tanto tiempo, que mostrará sus sentimientos. Quizás, el chino hubiera tenido una excusa si le hubiera hecho el amor a Max, pensando que era Kai. Pero esa posibilidad no existía. Necesito verlo perdido para darse cuenta de cuanto lo amaba.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos no sintió la llegada de su amiga.

Hola Rei –saludaba un tanto triste la pelirosa.

Hola Mao – respondía el otro sin prestar mucha atención.

Yo, yo tengo una mala noticia para ti –

¿Ah, si? – se rió un tanto burlonamente, no creía que después de lo que había pasado, algo peor sucediera.

Este telegrama urgente llego hace un rato –se lo entrego.

Rei lo diviso un rato. Al momento sus ojos se agrandaron. Estaba un tanto incrédulo ante aquella noticia que acababa de recibir.

"¿Es... Es esto una broma?" –no lo creía

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso!" –le grito Mao –"Esto es muy serio Rei. Debes ir de inmediato a Japón".

"Pero..." – el chino fue interrumpido.

"Deja las dudas para otra ocasión. Esta puede ser la última vez que veas a tu amigo" –

"Mi... ¿amigo?" –

_** Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.**_

_**Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.**_

_**Pero pase lo que pase,**_

_**Y aunque otro me acompañe,**_

_**En silencio te querré tan solo a ti **_

Con la muerte de su abuelo, Kai se encontraba absorto en los negocios de la ¿familia, era gracioso, después de todo, el era el único miembro de la "familia". Como fuere, el caso es que ni por tanto trabajo, papeleo y negociaciones, Kai dejaba de pensar en la persona que más había querido... Rei. Aun así, sabia que ese nombre, y la persona que lo llevaba eran cosa del pasado. Por más que le doliera, debía olvidarlo.

Bip bip, bip bip - sonaba el teléfono de Kai.

"Diga" –con la inconfundible voz varonil de Kai.

-"Soy Takao"

-"¿Qué quieres?"

- "Debes regresar lo antes posible a Japón. Max, Max..." –se entrecortaba su voz – "esta muriendo".

- "¿No estaba en América?"- pegunto restándole importancia.

-"Si, pero... sus padres... Solo ven por favor" – se escuchaban claramente los sosillos del moreno.

- "No puedo, estoy muy ocupado"- respondió de tajo

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando Max esta apunto de morir?"

- "El no va a morir. Solo esta mintiendo. ¿Quién sabe que es lo que querrá ahora?".

- "Mira viejo, yo no se que haya pasado entre ustedes. Pero te aseguro que si no vienes te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida" –Colgó.

Kai ¿Arrepentirse? Era algo que, lamentablemente ya había experimentado en varias ocasiones, y sabía cuan doloroso era aquel sentimiento. No quería volver a pasar por eso. Bien, si Max decía estar mal, el iría a Japón. Le demostraría a ese rubio mentiroso, que a pesar de todo, para Kai la amistad de Max, valía mucho, o por lo menos así había sido en algún tiempo.

Cuando llego a la dirección indicada, el esperaba encontrar un hospital y sin embargo, fue a parar a la casa del padre de Max.

"Ja, sabía que todo era mentira" – se dijo así mismo – "ahora ¿Qué estará planeando?.

Llamo a la casa, de inmediato una figura familiar apareció.

"Te esperábamos Kai" – saludaba tristemente Hiromi y le cedía el paso. Lo condujo hasta la habitación de Max. Afuera de ella se encontraba Los padres del rubio, estaban hechos un mar de lagrimas.

"Gracias por venir" –decía Judy. Kai sintió un vuelco en el estomago y sus pernas comenzaron a temblar.

Al entrar al cuarto, la primera persona que vio tenía cabellos largos negros. Quien de inmediato se percato de la presencia del bicolor. Sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas.

"¡Kai!" –dijo Rei antes de abalanzarse sobre el y ponerse a llorar.

Ambos se sorprendieron. Rei no sabía que impulso lo había llevado a arrojarse a los brazos de Kai. Pero antes de que el bicolor llegara, era en el único en el que pensaba, así que cuando al fin lo vio, no pudo esconder su reacción. Aun así, el ruso no reclamo nada. Luego, vio a un Takao muy triste sentado al lado de la cama, sobre la cual descansaba un cuerpecito frágil, el de Max.

Kai no pudo contener las lagrimas al verlo ahí, pálido como... un muerto. Había perdido aquel color rosado de sus mejillas y de sus labios, su cabello estaba opaco y sus ojos ya no brillaban.

"K... Kai" – musito el rubio.

"Max" –se acerco el bicolor.

"Podrían, dejarnos solos" – le pido amablemente a los demás – "Rei, por favor, tu no".

Así, los tres nuevamente estuvieron juntos.

"Kai" – le costaba trabajo hablar –"quiero que me perdones. Te lo juro. Nunca quise que esto pasara. Si pudiera cambiar lo que hice te juro que..." – Kai cubrió los labios pálidos del rubio con un dedo.

"Eso ya no importa" – dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas –"Lo único que importa es que te mejores".

"Ya... ya me disculpe con Rei. Solo necesito saber que tú me perdonas" – rogaba Mizuhara.

"Estoy aquí ¿no? Es prueba más que suficiente de que me importas mucho... amigo" –dijo tomando entre sus manos la pequeña y fría mano de Max, quien sonrió levemente.

"Prométanme... que ustedes estarán juntos, por favor" –

Kai y Rei se miraron.

"Por favor" –insistía –"prométanlo".

"Siempre, estaremos juntos" –dijo Kai.

"Gracias" –volvió a sonreír. Acercándose un poco más al ruso – cuida mucho de Takao, es muy atolondrado, solo tenle paciencia; también cuida de Kenny, pero en especial... de Rei el de verdad te quiere mucho ¿Si?

Lo haré – contesto tiernamente.

Ahora si, todo esta hecho – Sonrió satisfecho. Fueron las últimas palabras de Max. La última vez que los mayores pudieron contemplar el brillo de los grandes ojos azules de Max Mizuhara, el guardián de Draciel.

_**Igual que un mendigo **_

_**que cree que el cine es un escaparate;**_

_**igual que una flor resignada**_

_**decora un despacho elegante**_

__

El día siguiente era un día gris, el viento soplaba fuertemente trayendo consigo algunas gotas de lluvia. El funeral ya había terminado hacía algunas horas. Solo quedaban un par de figuras vestidos de negro, frente a una lapida.

Fue el último deseo de Maxie –dijo suavemente Rei entre sosollos.

Lo se – respondió el otro tratando de contener su llanto– y pienso cumplirlo. Estaremos juntos, no de la manera en que el quería, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo.

El chino se sorprendió de la respuesta del otro.

Entonces...

Regresaré a Rusia y tu a China, o al lugar que más te guste. Son demasiadas cosas como para olvidarlas, es mucho dolor como para sobreponerse fácilmente. No te voy a negar que te quiero más que a nadie en la vida, pero se que esto es lo mejor. – dijo inclinándose para depositar rosas blancas sobre la tumba.

Rei se acerco también, dejo un tulipán blanco en la tumba de Max, y beso en la mejilla de Kai...

Siento mucho...-sus ojos lloraban- que lo nuestro terminará de esta manera – fue lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

Yo, también lo siento mucho –Kai no podía evitar derramar sus preciosas lagrimas.

El cielo comenzaba a dejar caer una lluvia ligera sobre una tumba ya sola, en tanto mojaba a dos personas enamoradas que caminaba en dirección opuesta, tratando de apagar el dolor que cargaban sus adoloridos corazones.

_**Prometo llamarle amor mío**_

_**al primero que no me haga daño.**_

_**Y reír será un lujo que olvide**_

_**cuando te haya olvidado.**_

_**Pero igual que se espera**_

_**cuando esperan en la plaza de mayo.**_

_**Procuro encender el secreto,**_

_**una vela no sea que por si acaso,**_

_**un golpe de suerte,**_

_**algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver.**_

_**Reduciendo estas palabras**_

_**a un trozo de papel.**_

_**Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.**_

_**Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.**_

_**Pero pase lo que pase,**_

_**y aunque otro me acompañe,**_

_**en silencio te querré, **_

_**en silencio te amaré, **_

_**en silencio pensaré tan solo en ti **_

La Oreja de Van Gog

**FIN?**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Ja, estoy segura de que me han de odiar por lo mala que soy al hacer sufrir a los bladebreakers, pobre Max, perdón, yo no quería matarlo, y que decir de Rei y Kai, gomen. Este era el final original, pero como ya no estoy en mi etapa de escribir tragedias y porque yo soy la escritora, si es que me permiten llamarme así, es que he decidido escribir dos finales alternos a este, así que, podeis escoger el final que mejor os marezca y les guste. Por para ser sincera, aunque soy super melodramatica prefiero un final feliz. Disfrútenlos.


	12. Esta es mi decisión

Decidi subir de una buena vez ambos finales, para que no me odien y se queden con el que más les guste... Quizás lo que sigue les de dolor de cabeza por tantos enredos.

-

**ESTA ES MI DECISIÓN**

(Recuerden, este capitulo viene después de "La verdad al fin")

Rei se encontraba nuevamente deambulando por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que fue a parar al río. Le dolía la cabeza. Tantos gritos, acusaciones y revelaciones; todos habían mentido, nadie era inocente. Estaba a punto de vomitar por tanto enredo.

Se sentó a la orilla del río, mirando el reflejo del agua con los rayos del atardecer. Sentía que le faltaba aire a sus pulmones. Lo último que quería hacer, era pensar.

Por otra parte, de igual semblante y caminando por la avenida, se encontraba el chico bicolor. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y la vista baja. Jamás se había sentido tan solo como hasta ahora. Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, la muerte de su abuelo, Rei, su traición, las mentiras de Max, eso aunado a un profundo sentimiento de arrepentimiento, tanto por haberle permitido a Max estar con Rei, como por lo que el mismo había intentado hacerle a Max como venganza. De no haber llegado el chico chino a tiempo, de seguro Kai habría terminado lo que había empezado, y su culpabilidad aumentaría.

Deseo por primera vez, nunca haber conocido al ninguno de aquellos chicos, haber continuado con su vida solitaria, hubiese deseado nunca haber aprendido lo que era la amistad, la lealtad y el amor. Todo ello, en estos momentos lo tenían sumido en una enorme depresión.

Sin saber cómo, sus pasos lo llevaron al río, y al alzar la vista contemplo a la persona que más lo había herido en toda su vida. Rei no se había percatado de que el ruso estaba ahí también, solo estaba ahí, acostado sobre el césped, con sus hermosos ojos dorados perdidos en algún punto del cielo del atardecer.

Kai no quería, pero permaneció contemplándolo desde el puente, se recargo en el barandal para verlo más detenidamente.

Y pensar que el día de ayer todavía estuvimos juntos – se lamentaba el bicolor –Se ve tan preocupado, lo conozco bien, se que esto no es fácil ni siquiera para el. Tal vez, si yo nunca hubiera hecho caso a Max el y yo... – Sus ojos cobrizos se humedecieron – ya no importa. De cualquier forma, solo basto una sacudida para separarnos. De seguro, y no dudo que el no lo supiera, de quien estuvo siempre enamorado fue de Max –inconscientemente sus preciosos ojos dejaron escapar un par de lagrimas.

Antes de que Rei siquiera pudiera enterarse de que era observado por Kai, este último volvió a tomar un rumbo desconocido.

Mientras tanto, en la casa, Takao y compañía habían dejado solo a Max. Este, que era el más sensible de los tres involucrados, estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas. Se sentía tan culpable, y no era para menos, había sido en parte, el causante del dolor de dos de las personas que más quería en la vida.

Estúpido – lloraba – Soy un maldito traidor. ¿Cómo pude hacer esto? – se aferraba a la almohada sobre la cual lloraba.

Se había comportado como un niño caprichoso. Siempre había sido igual, siempre había conseguido lo que quería y lo que quería era a Rei, aunque este fuera ajeno, aunque fuera novio de uno de sus mejores amigos.

No es que Rei solo hubiera sido un capricho, no. Realmente Max estaba profundamente enamorado del chino. Pero cuando lo perdió con Kai, debió haberse resignado y olvidarlo. Pero no, no podía dejar de pensarlo, mucho menos cuando vivían en la misma casa. No cuando veía como Kai le hacia todas las caricias que el quería darle. No cuando Rei le daba a Kai, todo el amor que el quería para si.

Fue entonces que, como si de una inocente broma se tratará, comenzó a idear alguna forma de robarle un beso a chino, solo que después un beso ya no bastaba para calmar sus ansías de Rei. Pronto se le ocurrió inventar lo de la leucemia, si, sabía perfectamente que nadie se negaría a cumplirle un último deseo a un moribundo. Por eso había convencido a su mamá de falsificar esos documentos médicos. Y luego de tener a Rei al menos, una vez en la vida, se iría a E.U.A, con el pretexto de un tratamiento y cuando regresará a Japón, como por un milagro, estaría sanado. Era la cuartada perfecta. Pero no contaba con un "pequeño detalle"... que Rei correspondía a sus sentimientos, al menos, en cierta forma. Y por ello, se había desatado toda esta tormenta.

La noche cayó, Y como Rei no tenía la mínima intención de regresar a casa, fue a pedir hospedaje a las instalaciones de la BBA, después de todo, aun era miembro de dicha organización.

En un día de estos en que suelo pensar

"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",

nos hemos cruzado has decidido mirar

a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado

Kai, por su parte, había optado por alojarse en un hotel de la ciudad. Pagó por adelantado su estancia, tomo las llaves del cuarto y subió buscando el mismo. Al entrar a la, no muy lujosa habitación, simplemente se dejo caer sobre la cama. A diferencia de los otros dos, el realmente quería buscar una solución, era difícil verla en medio del gran dolor que sentía, pero de verdad amaba a ese gato.

Desde el momento en el que te conocí

presumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio,

te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir

que tenemos el record del mundo en querernos

Al principio, pensaba en matar al americano primero y después al chino por su traición. Pero después de tanto pensar y pensar, se dio cuenta de que el mismo había propiciado que la venda de los ojos se le cayera a Rei, muy a pesar suyo, el chino parecía amar al rubio. Si, el mismo lo había dicho: "Antes de que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos, yo había estado enamorado de Max"

Eso era nada más que la verdad. Kon siempre estuvo enamorado de Max, aun cuando se dio la oportunidad de querer a Kai.

Con eso en mente, se acostó de lado sobre la cama, ni siquiera se molesto en meterse a las cobijas, solamente jalo la colcha y se tapo. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella noche hacía más frío que de costumbre, se sentía más frío que una noche de invierno en Rusia a la intemperie, y Kai conocía bien la razón.

Mañana lo haré –fue lo último que sus bellos labios pronunciaron esa noche.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto soy así

Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasearte por aquí

donde los viernes cada tarde

como siempre la esperanza dice:"quieta o quizás si

Al día siguiente, sin más remedio, todos debían encontrarse en la casa, porque todos habían decidido regresar a sus respectivos países.

Max venía bajando las escaleras con sus maletas en mano cuando Rei hizo acto de presencia.

Te vas? – pregunto Rei con cierta indiferencia.

Si, ya te lo había dicho – respondió el otro sin mirarlo siquiera.

No deberías. Puedes quedarte, seré yo quién me vaya. –

No. Este viaje ya estaba planeado desde hace tiempo –dice colocando sus maletas en el piso –Solo quiero pedirte un ultimo favor –dijo dulcemente.

MMM... –fue lo único que el otro contesto.

Quiero que me perdones, por haberles causado tanto dolor –bajo la mirada, estaba visiblemente triste.

El otro solo suspiro fuertemente y tomo al rubio por los hombros.

No es a mí. Es a Kai a quien debemos pedir perdón por haberlo herido –su voz sonaba triste.

Qué? – se sorprendió Mizuhara

Yo tampoco quise herir a nadie, pero, ya ves – volvió a suspirar- fuimos unos tontos ¡

Su pesar los había anonadado tanto que no se percataron de la llegada de su compañero.

¿Esas caras son por mí? – pregunto una voz familiar

KAI! – dijeron al unísono.

Yo... Yo... –Rei sentía la necesidad de excusarse, pero ya no había mucho que decir.

Kai meneo la cabeza.

Dos personas que se aman no deberían estar tan lejos – dijo acercándose a lo otros dos.

Qué quieres decir Kai? – Max estaba muy sorprendido

Que deberían estar juntos – el ruso estaba sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para decir aquellas palabras.

Pero Kai... – decía Rei.

Ustedes ya se amaban desde mucho tiempo antes, y aun continúan haciéndolo. No deben preocuparse por mí, yo no me opongo – algo parecido a una sonrisa salio de los labios del ruso.

Pero Kai – Rei inevitablemente estaba llorando – yo te engañe... –se sentía culpable.

Tú hiciste un gran esfuerzo en tratar de amarme, y eso te lo agradezco profundamente. Y el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos, ha sido lo mejor que me haya pasado. Gracias por todo –Kai sonrió gentilmente no pudiendo contener una lagrima y beso a Rei por ultima vez en la vida – Ahora, te toca ser feliz a ti y a el.

Gra... Gracias Kai – dijo Max tras lo cual le dio un fuerte abrazo.

El ruso solo dio media vuelta y salio de aquella casa, para nunca más volver.

Escapando la noche de un bostezo de sol

me pediste que te diera un beso;

con lo baratos que salen mi amor

que te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.

Pasaron 6 meses y me dijiste adiós

un placer coincidirá en esta vida;

ahí me quede con una mano al corazón

y en la otra excusas que ni tu entendías.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto soy así.

Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasearte por aquí

donde los viernes cada tarde

como siempre la esperanza dice: "quieta o quizás si"

**FIN**

Kari K ¡AH! Se que me han de estar odiando las fan de Kai, y las fans de KxR, pero vamos chicas, hay que darle una oportunidad a Max. . Se que la mayoría ama a KxR, por lo que este cap. seguramente no les gusto, pero lo escribí para llenar algunas lagunas del siguiente, o si no, se iban a revolver un poco. El siguiente capitulo esta dedicado a todas la fans antes mencionadas. (Y les recuerdo que yo soy una de ellas) Prometo recompensarlas. Léanlo.


	13. Andar conmigo

Viene después de la verdad al fin.

-

ANDAR CONMIGO

Rei salio corriendo a toda prisa de la casa, todo en su cabeza y en su corazón estaba revuelto. Corrió hasta llegar a un callejón, cuando estuvo ahí, sintió como una extraña ira lo invadía, se sentía molesto, muy molesto. Comenzó a arrojar las botellas ahí tiradas contra la pared, y pateaba los botes de basura, quería desquitarse, quería sacarse todo ese coraje que lo consumía por dentro. Sus dientes se apretaban tanto entre si que, sin darse cuenta, uno de sus colmillos perforo la suave piel de su labio inferior, sangrándolo un poco. Incluso golpeaba sus puños contra la pared, no importaba que fuera, lo único que quería era deshacerse de esa ira que sentía.

Al fin se canso. Se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer hasta sentarse.

¿Por qué? – sosollaba con la cabeza entre sus manos ¿Por qué?

Después de un largo rato de desahogo, el chino decidió volver a casa, aunque realmente hubiera preferido dormir en otro lado.

Cuando llego, no vio a nadie en la sala, subió las escaleras y escucho ciertos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Kai, la puerta estaba entre abierta y noto que el bicolor se encontraba colocando su ropa dentro de una maleta.

Se... irá? – se pregunto a si mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió de camino a su cuarto. En la habitación de Max, todo estaba apagado, seguramente ya estaba dormido. Así era mejor, no tenía el más mínimo deseo de encontrarlos cara a cara.

Entro a su recamará y de inmediato se metió a las cobijas, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de cambiarse de ropa. Solo quería dormir.

De pronto, sintió un frío que le recorría todo el cuerpo, y un dolor comenzó a sentirse en su corazón, dolor que poco a poco fue invadiendo todo su cuerpo.

¿Qué me pasa¿Qué es esto que siento? – se pregunto. Lo que estaba sucediéndole jamás le había pasado antes. Sería a caso... ¿dolor?

La mañana siguiente parecía una igual a las demás. Cuando el neko bajo las escaleras se encontró con Kai y Max desayunando. Parecía como si lo del día anterior nunca hubiera sucedido. ¿Habrá sido todo un sueño?

Buenos días –saludo

Buenos días – respondió el saludo el yanqui. No muy efusivo.

Hum... –fue todo lo que dijo Kai.

El chino no le tomo importancia y se sentó a tomar el desayuno. Quiso olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Kai había terminado de desayunar y se levanto precipitadamente, sin decir nada subió las escaleras.

Hoy me iré –dijo Max con una leve sonrisa.

MMM... –fue lo único que pudo decir Rei

Solo quiero que sepas que... nunca quise lastimarlos – se disculpo el rubio- Lamento mucho haberles causado tanto dolor.

No. Solo viniste a mostrarnos que no éramos tan estables como creíamos – añadió el otro –era cuestión de tiempo que algo así sucediera.

¿Aun... estas confundido con tus sentimientos? –pregunto tiernamente.

Kon solo se encogió de hombros.

Suspiro el rubio - Yo creo que, ya tienes claro ese asunto. No te preocupes, yo no te exijo nada – volvió a sonreír tristemente – Ya me disculpe con Kai por haberle mentido, espero algún día pueda perdonarme –dijo mirando las escaleras por donde había desaparecido el ruso, que en ese momento apareció cargando unas maletas.

Me voy – fue lo único que dijo y comenzó su retirada.

Pero... ¿Tan pronto? –pregunto Max sin recibir respuesta.

Rei no articulo palabra alguna, solo abrió tamaños ojos. No lo podía creer, sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio que el bicolor cruzo la puerta.

¡Oye! – Max lo despertó de su letargo ¿No vas a detenerlo?

Pe... Pero... Pero yo! – Rei no tenía idea de que hacer.

¡Corre tras el¡No dejes que se vaya! –le ordeno el rubio

Eh?... Si – contesto y salio corriendo de inmediato.

Al salir a la calle no lo vio. –Pero si acababa de salir. No pudo haber ido muy lejos. Corrió casi por instinto, estaba un tanto atontado por la repentina situación. Si Kai se iba a ir, de seguro tomaría un avión, entonces tomaría un taxi en la avenida ahí cercana. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no cómo, si no que de ello dependía su vida. Y necesito haber perdido a Kai para darse cuenta del inmenso amor que le profesaba. Y ahora que tenía esto en claro. Haría hasta lo imposible por retenerlo.

Al fin alcanzo a divisarlo a lo lejos, estaba cruzando el parque. Extraño¿Pensaba acaso caminar hasta el aeropuerto? Como fuera, el caso es que ahí estaba.

¡Kai¡Kai! –le gritaba para que se detuviera.

El otro volteo, pero no le hizo caso y siguió caminando.

¡Espera¡Kai! – le decia dandole alcance

¿Que quieres? – dijo sin interrumpir su paso

Necesito hablar contigo –

No hay nada de que hablar – sin voltear a ver al chino.

Por favor, detente un momento, necesito decirte algo – suplicaba

No me interesa – serio

Vas a hablar conmigo quieras o no – dijo Kon deteniendo su paso en tanto el otro continuo caminando sin prestarle atención.

Rei ya no hallaba la manera de llamar la atención de Hiwatari. Así que, cuando paso cerca de un músico callejero que no tenía mucho público, le "pidió prestada su guitarra" (Na, se la arrebato) y volvió a correr tras Kai.

¡Kai¡Tú lo pediste! –le grito tomando la guitarra entre sus brazos y comenzando a "tocar" las cuerdas (lo cierto es que en la vida había tocado una guitarra) y comenzó a "cantar"

Hay tanto que quiero contarte,

hay tanto que quiero saber de ti...

Ya podemos empezar poco a poco,

Cuentame que te trae por aquí...

Kai al escuchar el grito, digo canto de Rei, incrédulo volteo a verlo.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo- Le grito

Vas a hablar conmigo? – pregunto el otro.

NO – y continúo su camino

No te asustes de decirme la verdad,

Eso nunca puede estar así tan mal.

Yo también tengo secretos que contarte

Y que sepas que ya no me sirven más...

Hay tantos caminos por andar...

¡Ya basta¡Deja de hacer el ridículo! – le decía Kai a Rei que le venía cantando.

Me callo si me dejas hablar contigo – dijo el chino.

¡Estas loco! – siguió caminando

Dime si...

tu quisieras andar conmigo,

oh, oh, oh,

Dime si...

Tu quisieras andar conmigo

Oh, oh, oh...

Kai se estaba sintiendo completamente abochornado, pues toda la gente a su paso se les quedaba viendo. En tanto que otras ya empezaban a intervenir en el asunto.

Chica: Ya, dale una oportunidad!

Un viejito: Habla con el!

Un niño¡Perdónalo!

Rei seguía con su canción...

Dime si...

tu quisieras andar conmigo,

oh, oh, oh,

Dime si...

Kai: GRRRRRRRRRR ¡! Esta bien, esta bien! – dijo tomando del brazo a Rei y llevándolo a una parte del parque más solitario – Di lo que tengas que decir...

De pronto a Rei se le revolvieron todas las ideas en la cabeza, tenía tantas cosas que decirle a ese hermoso ruso, que no sabia por donde empezar.

Y bien, estoy esperando – Kai estaba impacientado pues se le iría el avión de tardarse más.

Este... mmm... yo... ¡No te vayas Kai ¡ -

Al parecer, esa no era la frase que esperaba Hiwatari, y su cara lo evidencio.

No puedo – dijo cortante y sin mirar al otro – regresaré a Rusia para encargarme de los negocios que eran de mi abuelo.

Si, yo, se lo de tu abuelo y, lo lamento muchísimo. Todo por... – fue interrumpido

Tengo que irme - se encamino

Kai! No te vayas por favor! –

¿Por qué? – sin interrumpir el paso.

Yo... ¡Te necesito! – al fin reconoció el chino

Kai detuvo el paso, muy a su pesar escuchar aquellas palabras le agrado mucho. Aun así no se digno a voltear quería escuchar un verdadero arrepentimiento de Rei.

Kai! –Gritaba el neko ¿qué no lo ves¡A quien amo es a ti!

El ruso se sintió muy feliz de escuchar eso, aunque pronto recordó que aquello ya lo había escuchado antes y su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse

No te creo –musito el bicolor

Qué? –

No te creo! –repitió en voz fuerte

Por supuesto que Rei comprendió a que se refería, por lo que no tardo en buscar la manera de ser perdonado por su amor.

Kai! –Corrió hasta quedar frente a su amado – No me importa pagar por el resto de mi vida el pecado que cometí, pero – se inca frente al otro – por favor perdóname.

Kai se quedo petrificado, no le gustaba ver a Rei así, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, lo cierto era que el chino seguía siendo la persona más importante de su vida¿valía la pena, comenzar otra vez¿Exponerse a sufrir de nuevo¿Arriesgarse a volver a llorar? El ruso no podía contestar aquellas preguntas, no en ese momento. Pero había algo que sabia perfectamente, amaba como loco a ese neko, y con tal de tener su amor, sería capaz hasta de morir.

No seas ridículo y ya levántate –dijo en tono seco Hiwatari

Eh? –Rei levanto el rostro. Ese, "levantate"¿significaba que lo perdonaba? El chino de pronto sintió que el sol volvía a brillar y que la vida comenzaba a sonreír nuevamente. Pero todas aquellas nuevas ilusiones se desvanecieron tan rápido como llegaron cuando, Kon vio a Kai detener un taxi.

Rei estaba a punto de llorar, no había conseguido retener al ser que más amaba, y lo tenía bien merecido, pero... –Ahora¿Qué va a ser de mí? –se lamento el pelinegro.

¡Oye! – Le hablo Kai que estaba parado frente al taxi y que ya había subido sus maletas

EH? –

Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día, o regresaras conmigo a casa – le dijo extendiéndole la mano como si de una invitación se tratara.

El rostro del neko-jin se ilumino completamente y una preciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos chicos.

Si! – contesto el chino en tanto corría a los brazos de su amor, quien lo recibio tiernamente. No pudieron evitar darse un gran beso. Era una escena enternecedora y absolutamente bella, de hecho, los chicos se habían olvidado de que estaban en pleno parque, y hubieran continuado con su largo beso si es que la gente en derredor, no hubiera aplaudido a la feliz reconciliación. Los chicos quedaron muy apenados, Rei hasta entonces se dio cuenta del ridículo que había hecho, Kai, de inmediato metió al chino consigo en el taxi...

Había pasado solo alguna semana de los hechos anteriores narrados cuando Kai y Rei ya estaban en Rusia para que el bicolor se encargara de los negocios de su abuelo. Por obvias razones, continuamente se encontraba en la recamara de Kai un letrero de: "NO MOLESTAR". Y después de la tormenta, Kai no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a su Rei, de hecho, cierto día que iban por la calle en su día de paseo:

Kai – decía Rei con un tono carmín en las mejillas

Hum –contesto el otro

¿No crees que me estas abrazando muy fuerte? – pregunto tímidamente

¿Qué¿No te gusta? – dijo retadoramente

Si, y lo sabes perfectamente pero... –

Pero ¿Qué? –

La gente nos mira –

Kai al fin se dio cuenta de que eran observados por los transeúntes. No como con asco, sino porque ambos muchachos eran muy atractivos. Eso hizo que Kai se molestara en sumo grado.

¡¿Qué¿Qué ven? Bola de chismosos – les grito

Kai, por favor, tranquilízate –

Es que no voy a permitir que nadie te mire nunca más, eres solamente mio y yo soy tuyo –

Rei se sonrió

¿Qué? Tu que le ves a mi novio –le dijo a una chica que estaba a su derecha y babeaba por ambos muchachos – Y tu, no lo mires! – le grito a un chico de la izquierda –No quiero que lo mires, Ni tu (a una señora), ni tu (a un niño) NI TU, si, la que estas leyendo esto.

Kai y Rei vivieron felices para siempre.

FIN

Kari: Ja, j aja, no puedo creer que " a veces sea yo tan..." como sea, aquí esta por fin el final, que espero les haya gustado. Ya era tiempo de que Kai, fuera Kai. Este es el fin que subi la primera vez que publique este fic, esta super mal, no me gusto, pero para hacerle modificaciones implicaria tardarme en actualizar otro mes, ya ven que no soy nada morosa y pues, no sería justo. **Pues espero que lean esto porque empezaré a subir songfics en sonde en agradecimiento, les dedicare algunos, por fa, si tienen ideas o desean ver otras parejas, diganmelo para hacerlo. **


End file.
